Why Can't I Be Happy?
by de'ja2
Summary: you'll just have to read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Why can't I be happy?**

**A/N: I also have a story titled Scared Silent, check it out. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot line…**

**Rating: M…for mild sexual content**

**Summary: Well I can't do that lol.**

**ENJOY!!**

**--**

It was another dull, boring day. To Reba it seemed like she did the same dull things everyday, there was no excitement or fulfillment. It had been 4 years since the divorce and she still hadn't filled the emptiness in her heart that Brock once occupied. She still loved him as the father of her children and as the man she shared a history with, but not as a husband or romantic interest. She knew she ought to get out into the dating world again. She needed someone other than her family to keep her happy. Don't get me wrong she loved her family, but it would be nice to have someone who loved her the way only a man could, or Brock had. All the relationships she had since the divorce didn't last long. Reba couldn't get too close to these men, why she didn't know. She wanted a guy who could fill the void in her heart, someone who would love her the way she deserved.

She was consumed in her thoughts when Nicole, her co-worker, interrupted her train of thought.

"Hey Reba, you alright? You've been staring mindlessly for a while now." Reba looked at her.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just thinking about how boring my life is." she said a little depressed. Nicole just laughed at her friend.

"Well maybe your life wouldn't be so boring if you went out once in a while."

"I don't have time to go out. I mean between work, and taking care of my family, I have no time for myself or that 'special someone'."

"Reba you have to make time. I'm pretty sure your family wouldn't mind you going out."

"Yeah right. You don't know my family. If I skip out on my daily duties they'd fall by the waist side." Reba said kind of laughing to herself. It seemed like whenever she did something for herself or left them alone, they quickly fell apart.

"Look Reba I'm saying this as a friend, you really need to take some time for you. I mean your ex-husband has moved on with his life, maybe it's time you do the same thing." With that she walked away. Reba knew Nicole was right. Brock had moved on with his life. Every night he climbed into bed with the love of his life, while Reba went home to an empty one. It wasn't fair that Brock found his "true" love and he was the one who had an affair. Reba had been jilted. After twenty years of marriage, her world came crashing down and realized that the man she thought was her true love; wasn't.

Reba had finally made it home after a hard-day's work. She wanted nothing more than to soak in a nice, hot bath. But knew she had other responsibilities. Just like she suspected, her family was waiting in the kitchen for her, so she could cook.

"Hey mom, what's for dinner?" Cheyenne asked, not considering if her mother even felt like cooking for a family of five.

"Cheyenne I just got in the house. I've had a long day and you don't think I could use a break? It would be nice if you and Van got off your butts once in a while and helped out around here." Reba didn't know why she snapped all of a sudden but before she could catch herself she had already went off on her now shocked kids.

"Whoa Mrs. H, what was that for?" Van asked sounding shocked and a little upset.

"I'm sorry for going off on you guys. It's just I'm having a bad day. I mean it's not fair that everyone around me has care-free lives, while I'm stuck doing the same things over and over. I mean don't get me wrong I love you guys but I don't have time for me. And when I finally do get a little alone time, Brock and Barbra Jean are barging in…" she was cut off by the sound of the door opening.

"Speak of the devil" she said silently. Reba just rolled her eyes and went back to preparing supper. She knew her family didn't understand where she was coming from, after all they had lives. They talked amongst themselves. Reba didn't bother joining in on the conversation, mainly because Brock and Barbra Jean were talking about how they had a romantic evening the night before. Reba always felt uncomfortable when Brock and BJ talked about their relationship. It was like they didn't take into consideration that Reba would feel uncomfortable when they talked like that.

It hurt Reba when she seen Brock and BJ together. Of course she was over Brock, but the way he loved Barbra Jean made Reba think that he totally forgot and tossed away the marriage he had with her. It felt like the love that they shared was nothing more than a mere dream turned nightmare. If it weren't for the kids they had together, she could've swore it was just that, a dream turned nightmare. She felt like he rubbed his new marriage in her face. "Why must I suffer over everyone else" she thought to herself.

"Reba…Reba, you okay?" Brock asked, interrupting her train of thought.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just preparing dinner." Brock noticed she hadn't engaged into the conversation everyone was having. By now she would have given either him or BJ one of her famous zingers.

"Well you've been awfully quiet. I just want to make sure your alright." he asked a little concerned. Reba just nodded her head. She didn't want to make small talk. To be quite honest she wanted them to leave. She went on preparing supper. Brock took this as a sign that he and BJ should go. He didn't quite understand Reba's bad mood. But he didn't want to make her more upset by asking more questions and figured leaving would be in his best interests.

At dinner tensions could be sensed over the smell of the food. No one made a peep, except Van and Cheyenne attempting to make small talk. Reba soon left and retreated to her room. Not saying 'I love you' or 'Goodnight' to anyone.

"Cheyenne what's wrong with your mom?" he asked a little curious and annoyed.

"I don't know. Your guess is as good as mine. Maybe we should just leave her alone and hope that in the morning she'll be in a better mood." Van agreed with his wife. They finished their dinner and went off to bed themselves. Reba lied awake for a while before dosing off. She just laid in bed and looked out the window. She thought about her life and how everything was different. She wished that she could be madly in love again. She wished she had someone to come home and cuddle up to at night. She needed love and companionship as much as the next person.

The next day at work Reba had a better attitude. She decided she wasn't going to sulk and whine about how unfair life had been to her. She knew that if she wanted to be happy she would have to stop her little pity party and learn to accept the challenges that had come her way. She decided she would move on with her life just like everyone else had. She treated herself to a nice Italian restaurant for lunch. She had just ordered her meal when she saw a handsome man looking at her. When she caught him looking he acted as if he hadn't. Reba slightly smiled to herself.

He was sitting by himself too. Both his and Reba's meal arrived at the same time. While eating she quickly forgot about him and consumed herself in thoughts. When he saw it was okay he continued to stare at her. He wondered why such a gorgeous woman ate lunch alone. He looked at his waiter and asked if he knew who the mysterious red-head was.

"Umm waiter, do you happen to know that woman over there?" he asked pointing at Reba.

"Not really sir. All I know is that she comes here at least once a week."

"Does she usually come alone?"

"Yes sir she does." The guy saw this as a golden opportunity.

"Well do me a favor, get her a glass of white wine on me" the waiter obeyed. Reba was looking over some paperwork when the waiter placed a glass of wine on the table. She looked up at him curiously and confused.

"Um excuse me sir I didn't order this."

"Oh I know mam, that gentlemen over there did." he said while pointing his way. The waiter walked away. Reba looked over at the guy who was sweetly smiling at her and waving. Reba couldn't help smiling herself. She was a little nervous and shy. The guy smiled to himself because he could see her blushing. So he got up from his table and walked toward her. Reba's mind was racing, what would she say to him.

"Hi, my name is Brad MacIntosh. I noticed you sitting all alone and wondered if it's okay to join you?" he said pointing to the empty seat across from her.

"Yeah sure." he happily sat across from her.

"Thanks for the drink."

"No problem. I just wanted to get your attention. I couldn't help wondering why a beautiful woman like you is all alone."

"Well I'm actually suppose to be at work right now, I'm on my lunch break."

"Oh where do you work?"

"Cameron Realty. It's that big building on the corner. And yourself?"

"Um well I work for myself. I'm CEO of Johnson & Company. It's a marketing company." Reba was really impressed. She had heard of his company. It was a huge worldwide marketing business. She was surprised that this high-in guy took notice of her. She had too admit she was a little intimidated. They were having a good conversation before Reba realized that she had spent way too much time on her lunch break.

"Oh wow I hate to cut our conversation short but I must get back to work." she said. Brad stood and helped her from her seat. She said her goodbye and was on her way out the door when Brad caught up to her.

"Reba I know this might sound a bit forward, but would you mind coming back here later for dinner?" she was a little taken back. She had just met him and didn't know whether she should accept. But then realized that there shouldn't be a problem, after all it was just dinner.

"Sure that sounds fine."

"Can you meet me here at around eight?" Reba nodded in agreement. She practically skipped all the way to work. She couldn't believe she had a date. It seemed like the day went by pretty smoothly since her encounter. She was counting down the hours until she could go home and get ready. She was looking forward to talking with him some more. Though they hadn't talked too long at lunch she was really relaxed with the little time they did spend together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Why Can't I Be Happy?**

Chapter 2

--

Reba impatiently waited for the last hour to pass before she could leave work and get ready for her date. Every two seconds she was staring at the clock, and swearing that time was taking long on purpose. She knew she ought to calm herself down, I mean it was just a date. She probably wouldn't even like the guy. Time had successfully passed and Reba took no time in leaving and getting home. It made her even happier to know that no one was home when she got there. She could get ready in peace. She had made dinner and proceeded to her room to get ready.

Reba had gotten into a nice, hot shower. She took her time in the shower, gently massaging the cherry-blossom liquid soap all over her body and skin. Reba thought about her date. She wasn't expecting anything magical to happen. She just wanted a friend, and if that friend happened to be a hot, eligible bachelor then so be it. Reba hoped that she and Brad could become close friends. She didn't really have friends since Lori-Ann moved out of state again and even though Barbra Jean claimed Reba to be her best friend, she wasn't. She loved the idea of having someone to talk to about her problems, fears, dreams or whatever else friends talked about.

She forced herself out of her train of thought, so she wouldn't take too much time in the shower. She wrapped a towel around herself and went into her room to look in the closet for something to wear. La Vita Bella, the restaurant they'd be eating at, was a pretty fancy place; especially at night. She didn't want to be too over or under dressed. So she decided to wear a white, off-the-shoulder shirt that fit kind of snug to the body and a pair of plain, black dress slacks. Reba wanted to look nice for her date, so she took her time applying make-up and combing her hair. She looked herself over in the mirror and was really satisfied with the results.

Time was going by kind of fast. By the time she was done, it was seven-fifteen. She grabbed her small hand-held purse and proceeded downstairs. She went to check if everything in the house was okay before she left. Her kids still hadn't made it home and it worried her a little, but figured they would've called her if something was wrong. She was just about to leave when Brock came in.

"Hey Reba…whoa, why are you so dressed up?" he asked looking her over. Reba didn't think it was any of his business but told him anyway.

"I have a date." she simply said. Brock looked at her kind of funny and then laughed a little.

"Yeah right Reba, you don't have a date." Reba was a little shocked and hurt. Why was it so impossible to think that someone had taken an interest in her.

"For your information mo-ron, I do to have a date." she said defending herself.

"Oh really, well what's his name?""Brad…Brad MacIntosh." Brock stopped laughing and just looked at Reba. He had heard of this Brad MacIntosh. He was one of the most successful businessman in the world. He had been featured in business magazines and Forbes.

"Reba, how the hell did you get a date with Brad MacIntosh?" he asked pleasantly surprised.

"Brock I don't have to explain anything to you. I mean is it so hard to think that he'd be interested in me. Now if you'll excuse I have to get going or I'll be late." she felt a little insulted and just walked pass him an towards the door. She didn't even bother looking back at him or saying good-bye. She got into her car and drove away. She quickly tried to bury any anger she had towards Brock so she could have a good time with Brad. She had finally arrived at the restaurant. She had to admit she was a little nervous. She thought maybe he wouldn't show up an she'd end up looking like a fool.

"Hi, I'm Reba Hart. I have a meeting with Mr. Brad MacIntosh." she shyly told the receptionist.

"Oh yes, Ms. Hart right this way please." the receptionist walked her over to where Brad had been waiting patiently for her. At least her biggest fear was drowned out, he hadn't stood her up. As a gentlemen would he rose from his seat and helped Reba into hers. Brad had ordered a bottle of chilled Crystal for them.

"Reba you look amazing."

"Thanks. I must admit I was a little nervous about tonight. I thought you were going to stand me up."

"Never. To be quite honest I thought you wouldn't show up. I guess we were both proven wrong." She gave him one of her best smiles. He admired her beauty, especially under candle light. He thought her dimples were so adorable. To him, her dimples were a sign of innocence, which every man loved. Reba, on the other hand, noticed how sexy Brad's lips were. They weren't too big nor too small, but just right. He had flawless skin and no hair on his face. When she looked into his eyes she saw a man with a lot of riches but with a humble and simple nature. Not one of them said a word. They stared at each other, both trying to figure out who the person they sat across from was. The waiter interrupted their thoughts.

"Your bottle of Crystal has arrived sir." the bell boy said. He carefully poured the wine into the long-stem wine glasses. Reba thought the wine was fantastic.

"So Reba tell me about yourself."

"Well as you already know I'm a real estate agent. I have 3 beautiful children, a son-in-law, and a precious grandchild. I was once married but my husband had an affair with a woman who organizes her beanie babies by occupation and she insists on being my best friend." Brad couldn't help laughing at what Reba was saying.

"I don't mean to laugh but I find it hard to believe that your husband would leave you, and for a woman who seems insane. I mean how could he be such an idiot?"

"Well we'd been having problems for a while. He was going through his mid-life crisis when we finally separated. I tried so hard to make it work but he never even made an effort. When I finally told him it was time to come home, he told me that he was divorcing me to marry his pregnant dental hygienist. And on top of that I found out my teenage daughter was pregnant and planning on marrying her equally teenage boyfriend." Brad just looked at her in awe. He couldn't believe her life was seriously chaotic.

"Wow. That's deep. I mean Reba you seem like a woman who has no drama or stresses in her life. I guess it's true when they say that hind-sight is 20/20."

"Yeah well I will admit it was hard going through all of that. I felt like I was going at it all alone while everyone else successfully moved on with their lives." as she said this Brad could visibly see a look of hurt in her eyes.

"But enough about me, how about you?"

"Well unlike you, I have no kids, or ex-wives. I tried dating but when I started falling for a woman and considered asking her to marry me, she either cheated or was a gold-digger. So for that reason I'm a little gun shy when it comes to dating.""It must be lonely."

"Yeah it is. Most people think that because I have money my life is an endless stream of extravagance after another. But it's not. Sometimes I wish I had the comfort of a female companion in my life. Someone I can cuddle up to and tell her I love her until the end of time. I know it maybe hard to believe but I would much rather spend time walking along the beach with my significant other versus making money or hob-knobbing with high class society." Reba could see the sincerity in his eyes. She was so surprised that a man with so much at his disposal only wanted the most intriguing and mystical thing that anyone wanted; love. It was amazing how they shared the same dream of finding someone to love and be loved. Though they lived extremely different lives, their dream came to a common point.

They ate, laughed and talked for hours. The restaurant was beginning to become empty. But they were so into their conversation that they hadn't noticed. They talked about everything from their personal life, work, family, and even their favorite foods. They were having such a good time that they didn't notice the restaurant was about to close.

"I'm sorry to bother you two but the restaurant is closing." the bellboy said. Reba and Brad just looked at each other, surprised that they had let time pass them by so swiftly. Reba looked down at her watch and noticed the time and it was pretty late. Maybe because she was having so much fun that she didn't realize that time had flew. Brad paid for the meal. He refused to let Reba spend even a penny of her money. Reba smiled at his persistence to pay. She thought it was so egotistical but cute all at the same time. He helped her from her chair and let out his arm as a sign to grab it. Reba happily obliged.

Brad walked Reba to her car. For a moment, neither of them knew what to say to end the night. They were both disappointed that their date had ended.

"Well Brad I truly had a wonderful night. I don't remember the last time I had a good laugh and conversation with someone." she said with a sincere smile.

"Like wise. Thanks for showing up." He equally smiled back at her. Reba was just about to get into the car when Brad spoke up once again.

"Reba I really had a great time and would hate to end it just here. If it's okay I'd like to give you a call sometime."

"Yeah I'd love to talk to you again too." She gave him her number and vice versa. They shyly shook hands and Reba got into the car. They were like two school kids. Once Reba was in the car, she rolled down her window and looked up at him.

"Thanks for a nice time. I really needed it. I hope to talk to you soon." She gave him a sweet wink and smile, before driving away. Brad looked at her car until the tail lights were no longer visible. He was so happy with how the date went. He really wasn't looking for a girlfriend. All he wanted was a friend, someone like Reba. She seemed like the perfect person to go to when he needed uplifting and someone to listen to him talk about his day. Because of the life he lived, it was hard to determine who was a true friend or an enemy. Especially since everyone wanted a piece of him. Being rich isn't as easy as it seems. But with Reba it was different. He was comfortable around her. She radiated a sense of calmness and sincerity. He knew he could trust that she indeed was a friend and not a gold-digging bimbo.

He looked forward to calling her. She truly was different from the women he usually dealt with. Maybe it was her southern charm, or fiery red hair. Maybe it was her mesmerizing blue eyes, he thought. Whatever it was he was drawn to it and was eager to figure out exactly who she was. As he drove himself home, he could only smile at the thought of the amazing, beautiful red-head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Why Can't I Be Happy?**

Chapter 3

--

As Reba drove home she couldn't help sporting a smile on her face. She truly had a great time with Brad on their date. It felt good to have someone other than family to vent to about the chaos that conflicted her life. Brad was very attentive and hung on her every word. She could tell that he sincerely listened to her when she talked. Brock never did that. I mean at the beginning of their relationship he did, but when they got married his attention slowly focused on something else. The only time he really paid attention to her was when they had sex. 

When she arrived home, Reba noticed Van's car in the driveway. A huge weight was lifted off of her when she realized they were home. She walked into the house quietly. The lights were off so that meant everyone was probably asleep or not too far behind. Reba ever so quietly walked to her room and shut the door. As she laid in bed all she could think of was Brad. He was so nice and comfortable to be around. Because of who he was and the life he lived, Reba thought he would be kind of stuck-up and snooty. But she was proven wrong. There was something about Brad that attracted Reba to him. She couldn't put her finger on it, but would be happy trying to figure out what it was that made him stand out from all the guys she had ever been with. She peacefully fell asleep with the image of his face in her head. 

On the other side of town, Brad was lying on his bed thinking about the intriguing red-headed woman. He was amazed at how comfortable he felt talking and being around her. Not to mention her beauty. Of course he dated beautiful woman all the time, but that was just it. Reba wasn't just beautiful, she was smart. She could hold a conversation, a conversation that didn't revolve around the petty things. It revolved around the love for her "crazy" family, her willingness to survive through the hard times, and her patience with the world. Brad looked at the phone that sat on the nightstand next to his bed. He contemplated calling her but thought maybe it was too soon and he'd seem too desperate. 

"I could call her now. I mean she probably wouldn't mind. But what if she's asleep and I wake her?" he thought to himself aloud. His dog, Sam, just looked at him as if he wanted to say "GO TO SLEEP." Brad finally decided that he would give her a call tomorrow. 

The birds chirped as the morning sun arose outside Reba's window. She felt so refreshed and rejuvenated. She started to wonder when he would call. She anticipated hearing his voice and talking to him endlessly about everything. Reba was downstairs making breakfast when her family made their way to the kitchen.

"Hey Mrs. H, long time no see." Van said due to the fact that the last time he saw his mother-in-law, was yesterday morning before she left for work.

"Yeah mom, where have you been? I feel like I haven't seen you in years." Cheyenne said as she waited for a reply.

"Sorry guys but I had a date and…" she was quickly cut off after Van and Cheyenne heard the word date.

"Date…You had a date and didn't tell us?"

"Well by the time I got home yall were gone and when I came home you were all sleeping." she said trying to look innocent.

"Yeah Yeah. Let's get to the good stuff. What's your boyfriend's name?"

"For your information he is not my boyfriend. He's just a nice guy who I hung out with. Oh and his name is Brad."

"Brad…listen Mrs. H, the only guys with the name Brad are gay guys." Van said trying to make himself seem smart on the issue. Reba just looked at him and rolled her eyes. 

"He's not gay Van. We met on my lunch break and he asked me out. So he couldn't possibly be gay."

"Yeah Van." Cheyenne hit his arm as she agreed with Reba. 

"So mom are you going to see him again?"

"Well the date went really well and I gave him my phone number. I hope we see each other again." Cheyenne could see the gleam in Reba's eyes. Just as they were finishing their breakfast, the phone rung.

"Hello" Van said.

"Hi, is Reba home?"

"Yes may I ask who's calling?"

"Brad MacIntosh"

"Oh okay. Hold just a second." 

"Mrs. H your sugar daddy is on the phone!" Van said rather loudly. Reba ran to grab the phone out of Van's hands. She could've beat him down but she didn't want Brad to know that side of her. She snatched the phone from Van. She was extremely embarrassed and a little nervous. She wondered what Brad would think of her now.

"Um hi Brad I'm sorry about that. My son in law forgot to take his meds today." she said rather loudly for Van to hear. Brad just laughed. Now he was starting to hear the chaos that Reba had described.

"Oh it's fine, I've been called much worse." Reba laughed. She was now able to put herself back at ease. Just like they expected the phone conversation went smoothly. It was kind of funny because they could make a conversation out of anything. Right when Reba was on the phone, Brock and Barbra Jean walked in. Reba was so consumed with Brad that she hadn't noticed them. 

"So Cheyenne, who is your mom talking to?" Brock asked curiously.

"Her boyfriend Brad." Cheyenne said rather proudly. Brock's eyes lit up as well as Barbra Jean's.

"Oh my lord, Reba has a man and didn't tell her best friend." Barbra Jean pouted. Brock on the other hand stood still for a while. He was in total disbelief.

"What do you mean boyfriend?"

"Well mom won't admit it but she had a date with this guy named Brad and apparently they had a great time. When we were talking about it with her all she could do was smile. I think she really likes him." Brock's body filled with rage and jealousy. Van noticed his sudden change in attitude.

"Mr. H, are you okay?" 

"Uh yeah I'm fine. I think I'll go into the kitchen and get some water." He really wanted to hear what Reba was talking about to this guy. Reba's back was towards the door so she didn't see him come in. From what he heard it sound like she was having a pretty good talk with Brad. This made him even more jealous but he tried not to let his presence be known. The conversation was coming to an end.

"Well thanks for calling and I'll see you Saturday at eight." She gave Brad her address and then the phone conversation ended. She had a huge grin on her face until she turned around and noticed Brock standing behind her. He had startled her.

"Oh my God Brock you scared the heck out of me." she said while proceeding to the refrigerator to get a bottle of water. Reba noticed the serious look in his face, but played it off as if she hadn't noticed.

"So who was that?"

"Brad."

"I don't think you should be giving him your home address. I mean he could be a killer for all you know." Reba just laughed and scoffed at his comment.

"Oh please Brock, if he were a killer I'd be dead by now."

"So how was your date?" Reba could hear the jealousy in his voice.

"Great. We had the best conversation. We talked about almost everything. I'm really looking forward to seeing him again Saturday night."

"What your going out with him again?"

"Yeah, if it's okay with you." Reba said sarcastically and left the kitchen. Leaving Brock alone with his thoughts. He knew he shouldn't be jealous but, after twenty years of marriage it was hard for him to imagine Reba with another man. To be quite honest, Brock loved the idea of Reba being alone. In his mind, Reba being alone was a sign that she wasn't over him. He loved the thought of her still being in love with him, even though he was the one that left. He could only hope that Brad would turn out to be a scum bag and Reba would dump him, leaving her once again alone with no one. 

But much to Brock's dismay, Reba was determined to move on with her life and find someone to loved and be loved. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Why Can't I Be Happy?**

Chapter 4

--

Every since Brock found out about Brad and Reba, he was like a ticking time bomb. He had a very short fuse. He couldn't stop himself from thinking about the possibility of Reba moving on with another man. He was hoping that Brad turned out to be a complete loser and she'd leave him alone. He was sitting in bed deep into his thoughts, when Barbra Jean walked in. She was talking to him but he was paying no attention.

"Hello, earth to Brock." she said rather loudly.

"Huh…Oh I'm sorry honey I was just daydreaming." he lied.

"Yeah tell me about it. But like I was saying, I can't wait to meet this Brad that has caught Reba's attention."

"Barbra Jean please, we both know that Reba can't keep a relationship for long. He'll be out of her life before the week is up." Barbra Jean was a little surprised at Brock's comment.

"Brock how can you say that? I mean Reba deserves somebody too."

"Yeah right." he scoffed.

"Brock if I didn't know better I'd say you would be happy seeing Reba all alone." Brock just looked at her and tried to figure out something he could say that would sound convincing. Barbra Jean had stated exactly what he was thinking, he loved the thought of Reba being alone. He was threatened by the thought of another man pleasing Reba the way he had.

"No honey that's not true. I'd love for Reba to find someone but I just want it to be the right someone." he forced out a reassuring smile. Barbra Jean was so simple minded and hung on his every word.

Saturday had crept around pretty quickly. Reba was happy about seeing Brad again. He was the type of person who you can meet for only a few seconds and feel completely safe and comfortable while with him. Reba prepared supper a little early than usual. She wanted to have enough time to get ready.

"So mom where's Brad taking you?"

"I don't know he didn't say too much about it, except that I'd love it."

"Oh mom this is so wonderful. I mean he could be the one."

"Cheyenne I think it's a little too soon to be thinking about that. I mean we just met. Right now were taking our time getting to know each other. Nothing more or nothing less."

"Mom your so old-fashioned." Cheyenne said while tasting a little of the meal her mother was preparing. Reba just rolled her eyes at her daughter's statement. Once Reba was sure all the kids were eating, she went upstairs to get ready. Brad hadn't told her too much about where they were going, but did tell her that it would be okay to dress casually. So she decided to wear a short-sleeved hoodie that fit close to the body, causing her curves to show, her favorite blue jeans and cow girl boots. Reba was still upstairs getting ready when Brad arrived.

"Hey pumpkin butt keep your pants on." Van yelled as he opened the door. Brad tried hard to hold his laughter in. "I guess Reba was telling the truth." Brad thought to himself.

"Hi, I'm Brad. I'm here to pick up Reba for our date." he said so innocently. When Cheyenne heard him say his name, she quickly jumped off the couch and towards the door.

"Oh please come in, she'll be down in a second." Cheyenne couldn't believe how sexy Brad was. Usually the men her mom dated were kind of old, and middle-aged looking. So she never thought they were attractive. But he was different. He was in shape, nice smile, white teeth, and hot lips. Cheyenne had to catch herself and remember that she was married.

"So Brad, if that's your real name…Tell us something about yourself." Van said trying to take authority.

"Well I have no children. I've never married and I just moved to Houston about a month ago." Before Van could say anything else, Cheyenne quickly jumped in.

"What exactly attracted you to my mom?"

"First off she's gorgeous and second she was on her lunch break when I noticed her sitting all alone. I wondered why such a beautiful woman could be alone. I took a chance and asked her out." Cheyenne was a sucker for romance, so of course she was completely alright with him dating her mom. Van wasn't too convinced.

"So, what kind of work do you do?" Van asked while trying to look serious.

"I'm CEO of Johnson & Company." That was all Van needed to know. Van loved rich people, so to know a rich guy was dating his mother in law was alright with him. He asked Brad endless questions about the secret to becoming rich. Brock and Barbra Jean had just walked in when they noticed the handsome man sitting on the couch. Barbra Jean quickly went into his direction.

"Hey there hot stuff." Barbra Jean said. Brad stood and from the way Reba described her he figured she was Barbra Jean. He also figured that the guy with her was Brock. He couldn't help thinking that Brock was a complete ass for leaving Reba for a beanie baby lover.

"Hi I'm Brad MacIntosh. Nice to meet you." he extended his hand to Barbra Jean. He did the same for Brock but was rejected. No one had noticed. Just as Barbra Jean was about to ask her round of questions, Reba came downstairs. She was surprised to see every one there and Brad. She had hoped they hadn't scared him, but who was she kidding they were nuts.

"Brad I see you've met my family."

"Yeah, we were just talking and getting to know one another."

"Well if you all don't mind, we must be off" Reba said trying to get out of there. She grabbed Brad's hand and got out of there. Everyone just stared as they left. They couldn't believe how awesome he was. Brock just spitefully stared at the two going out the door. It took everything in him not to yell out.

Shortly after driving away Reba broke the silence.

"So now do you believe me when I say their insane?"

"Well I'll admit they're a curious bunch. But I can tell they really love you and only want to make sure your safe. Van even gave me the typical father, date talk." Reba just giggled to herself. It always made her laugh when Van tried his best to intimidate her dates.

"So where are you taking me?" she asked curiously.

"Uh well it's sort of a surprise. Noting too fancy, just one of the many places I go to relax." Reba took his word for it. They had been driving for about twenty minutes. Reba cut on his radio and turned to her favorite country station. She subconsciously sang along with the song. Brad smiled to himself when he heard her mindlessly singing. She had a beautiful voice. Reba saw him smiling.

"What's so funny?"

"You. I didn't know you could sing."

"I can't. I just really like the song."

"No really you have a great voice." Reba just smiled at his compliment. After a while they arrived at what seemed to be a stream of trees. But past the trees you could see a body of water. Reba was a bit confused.

"Brad where are we?" she asked a little concerned.

"Don't worry I'm not kidnapping you. We're at the Houston State National Park." He pulled into the parking lot where tourists park. No one else was there. Reba took Brad's hand as he led her towards the water. After a few minutes, Reba noticed sand and a picnic table. The table was nicely set with wine glasses and two candles. There was also soft classical music playing. The water sparkled under the moonlight. In the distance beyond the water, you could see all the tall skyscraper buildings in downtown Houston. They twinkled from the lights that came off of them. Reba was in awe. Her mouth dropped. She couldn't help tearing up a little bit.

"Oh my God Brad this is beautiful." she said.

"It's nothing really. I like coming here at night. The view and atmosphere is so much better." He gently escorted her to one side of the table while he went to the other.

"I hope this isn't too much. I just really wanted to show you a nice time."

"It's perfect. Nothing beats the calmness and patience of the natural attractions that earth has to offer." They had ate and drunk some wine. Reba couldn't help her curious eyes from looking everywhere. She wanted to see everything. She wished she had a camera.

"How about we take a walk along the beach." Reba nodded in agreement. They both took their shoes off and left them at the table so they could feel the sand in between their toes on their walk.

"Brad I want to thank you for doing all of this. I've never been on a date like this before."

"I'm happy to do it. You're a really special lady Reba. It only makes sense to give you nothing less than a perfect date." Reba smiled and looked to the ground. They had walked a ways and wanted to rest their legs. They picked a nice spot in the sand, still with a great view of the downtown Houston skyscrapers.

"So Reba if you don't mind me asking, what happened between you and your ex?"

"A lot of things. It started after my son, Jake, was born. We started having petty arguments. He would stay gone to the golf course and he wouldn't open up to me that much anymore. After a while we really started arguing, until we finally determined that maybe we needed some time apart. I had signed us up for couples' therapy but he rarely showed up. Little did I know he was running around with Barbra Jean. When I finally told him it was time to end the separation, he told me that he had to marry BJ because she was pregnant." Brad listened to her so intensely, not wanting to miss a word.

"How did you handle the affair?"

"When I first found out, I was in total disbelief. Maybe not too shocked I mean I guess in the back of my mind I knew he was fooling around. But when I found out she was pregnant, my heart ached. I couldn't believe that after all I had done for him and trying hard to save our marriage, he disrespected me in the most horrible way. I didn't think I'd ever get over it, but I slowly did and when I realized that he truly was leaving me, I took all those painful feelings and pushed them aside."

"I just find it hard to believe that a man who has the opportunity to be with you, screws up that badly."

"I guess it's for the best. I'd rather be alone than in a loveless marriage. But what about you? I mean why do you seem to hook up with gold-digging cheaters?"

"I'm an idiot I guess. When I was younger all I cared about was dating supermodels and making more money. But as I got older I realized that life is more than materialistic things and women. It's about being able to be with the one you love. I really do want to settle down. But when I find someone I can be with she proves me wrong. I guess it's my fought for being all about looks."

"So what exactly do you look for in a women?"

"I look for someone who radiates calmness, classiness, and respect for herself. A woman who can get down and dirty as easily as getting pretty. Someone that loves me for me and not my money or power. A woman who enjoys the simpler things in life." Reba couldn't help smiling at him.

"What about you, what do you look for in a man?"

"Someone who treats me well. I want a guy who will never ask more than what I can give him. I want to be able to look at him and tell that he loves me without him even saying it and finally a man who will always love me and never put me through what my ex-husband did." They both stared deeply into each other's eyes. Both of them in awe of one another, they both wanted little but important things out of their future loves.

The wind slightly blew, causing a piece of Reba's hair to fly in her face. Brad slowly lifted his hand and gently placed the piece of hair behind her ear. He then softly moved his hand to her cheek, smoothly caressing it. Reba looked at him with her blue eyes sparkling from the moon. Brad thought she looked so amazing. She had a look of innocence and vulnerability, but with the strength of a warrior. Brad slowly brought his thumb to her bottom lip. Reba was nervous because she knew he would dive in for a kiss. He slowly leaned into her. Before kissing her lips, he looked into her eyes to see if there was any objection to what he was about to do. When he saw that it was okay, he sweetly kissed her lips. He did it a second time before making it more sensual. Reba closed her eyes and allowed herself to get caught in the moment. She placed her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her waist. The kiss intensified. Reba felt a spark that she had never felt before. Not even Brock gave her this feeling; this was different. She could feel her body wanting to give in to more but just as she thought they would go further, Brad slowly pulled himself out the kiss. Planting one last kiss on her bottom lip.

Reba slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. Disappointed that the kiss ended, Reba knew it was probably for the best that they didn't go further. Brad didn't want to stop but he knew that he and Reba better take it slow. He didn't want to rush her into anything. They got up and made it back to the table. The entire car ride back they held hands. Once they reached Reba's house, Brad walked her to the door.

"Thank you so much for a wonderful time Brad."

"Your welcome. You deserve it." They pulled each other into a sweet embrace. He planted one sweet kiss on her lips before letting her retreat into the house. He waited until she went in before going back into the car. He looked back at the door one more time and drove off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Why Can't I Be Happy?**

Chapter 5

--

Once Reba made her way into the house, she slowly leaned her body against the door. She looked to the ceiling and smiled. Brad was so wonderful she thought, not to mention the knee-weakening kiss he gave her. She got herself together and proceeded up the stairs. Before going into her room, she checked on all of the kids to make sure they were safe and sound asleep.

Brock was on his bed looking through a golf magazine when the light from Reba's bedroom caught his attention. Even though she was three houses down, from his and BJ's bedroom they had a clear view of Reba's room. He looked down at his watch, it was twelve thirty midnight. His mind instantly went to the fact that Reba had a date. He wanted to know exactly what happened to cause Reba to come home so late. She had dated before and never came home past midnight. Brock could feel his muscles tense but tried to shrug it off. He threw the magazine he was reading down onto the table beside his bed. He turned the lights out in his room and went to the window to spy on Reba.

"She seems happy about something." he thought aloud to himself. He didn't worry about Barbra Jean catching him because he'd sent her out for a pizza. When Reba began taking off her clothes to change into her pajamas, Brock knew he should have turned away, but his body wouldn't let him. He couldn't believe that she was still in great shape after all these years. Her milky white skin could make any man weak. He chuckled to himself when she put on her pajamas with horses on them. He thought it was cute how she still adored those precious animals. She always loved horses. She went to her bed and snuggled underneath the covers but, she didn't go to sleep. She just simply looked at the moon.

Brock eyed her suspiciously. He noticed that Reba had a certain look in her eyes, a look he'd never seen before. It's wasn't of sadness or misery, but of love and desire, with a mixture of confusion. This look hurt Brock. It was then that he realized that Reba could possibly be in love; with another man. He quickly shook off that scary thought and realized that maybe he should go downstairs and wait on his wife. When he arrived downstairs he sat on the couch and scoffed.

"Yeah right, like Reba could ever love another man."

As Reba stared at the moon, she fell into deep thoughts. Brad was such a good guy, but they had just met. Reba feared that maybe it was all an act. She was afraid that if she allowed herself to trust him, he would break her heart just like Brock had and she didn't think that she could handle going through something like that again. But on the other hand, Brad really made her feel good. He listened intensely to her and she could tell that all he wanted to do was make her happy. Reba was confused. The only man she had ever been with ran out on her. Brock had been her first real love. He was the only man that Reba made love too. After giving herself to Brock and marrying him, not to mention the kids, it was hard for her to think of even being with someone else like she had with him. But then again Brock moved on with his life and found his "true" love, so why couldn't she do the same? Reba decided then and there, that the only way for her to have true love and happiness would be for her to move on past Brock and give love another shot. It wouldn't be fair to make Brad pay for the mistakes of her ex-husband. Reba smiled when she thought about her date, and ever so peacefully she shut her eyes and allowed her dreams to take over.

The next morning Cheyenne was more than eager to find out how her mom's date went. As soon as Reba arrived in the kitchen, she was hounded.

"Alright mom spill it, how did it go?" Cheyenne asked, eagerly awaiting a response.

"Oh Cheyenne it was wonderful. He took me to Houston National Park. We ate by the water and walked along the beach. It was perfect." Reba said while imagining it.

"Aww mom that's so sweet. So did he kiss you?"

"Yeah he did." Reba smiled a sweet smile. Cheyenne could have leaped out her chair from all the information she was getting.

"Mom I am so happy for you, all of us are. He seems really nice and I can tell he makes you happy."

"He really does. I mean when we talk to each other, he listens to me. I can see the sincerity in his eyes when he responds to whatever I've said." Cheyenne started to tear up a little.

"Well I just hope that everything between you two goes great. You both deserve it."

Just as Reba sat down to eat her bagel, Barbra Jean burst through the door. She didn't waste anytime in asking Reba about her date. Brock reluctantly followed behind her.

"Oh my gosh Reba tell me everything." She said as she plopped down beside her.

"Barbra Jean there's nothing really to tell. I had a great time with Brad and that's that."

"Reba please tell me. I'm your best friend. Plus I'm going to bug you until you spill the beans." Reba knew she wasn't lying and decided to save herself a lot of stress by giving Barbra Jean vague details about the date.

"Well he took me to Houston National Park. He prepared a candlelight dinner on the sand and afterwards we walked along the beach."

"Did you kiss?"

"That's none of your business."

"Oh Reba you might as well tell me. If not, Cheyenne or Van is going to eventually." Reba knew she was right. Van, Cheyenne, and Barbra Jean couldn't keep a secret to save their lives.

"Alright Barbra Jean yes we kissed." Just as Barbra Jean jumped for joy, they were both startled when they heard the sound of glass breaking.

"I'm sorry guys I was being clumsy and dropped my coffee mug." Brock said. Actually when he heard Reba admit she kissed Brad, it sent him through the roof. He tried so hard to hold in his anger that he subconsciously dropped the cup. Reba eyed him suspiciously.

"It's okay Brock, I'll clean it up." she said rather worried.

"No Reba it's fine. I made the mess so I'll clean it." Reba heard a bit of frustration in his voice and decided she would avoid an argument, so she let him clean up the broken glass. Barbra Jean yanked Reba's arm and dragged her into the living room so she could get more details on Brad. After about forty-five minutes, Barbra Jean had finally left Reba's house to run some errands she had for the day. Brock stayed at Reba's after BJ left. Reba hoped that Brock would leave too.

Reba was preparing to wash dishes when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Reba this is Brad. How are you?"

"Still recuperating from our date." Brock was in the kitchen and knew exactly who she was talking too.

"Well Reba I'm calling to see if you'd like to come over later on. Maybe we can watch some movies and eat pizza."

"Sure sounds like fun. Let's say seven o'clock?"

"That's fine. If it's alright with you, I can pick you up."

"Thanks. See you later. Bye."

"Bye." Reba smiled as she put the phone away.

"So your going out with your little boy toy again?" Brock asked slightly annoyed.

"As a matter of fact I am Brock. Is there a problem?"

"Don't you think you've been seeing too much of him lately?"

"We've only been on three dates, how can that be too much?"

"Look maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to stay home once in a while." he said raising his voice a little. Reba laughed and scoffed at his comment.

"No disrespect Brock, but I don't think your in a position to be giving me advice." she walked out the kitchen and proceeded to go to her bedroom. Brock followed.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"It means that instead of worrying about me and Brad, maybe you should try and fix your own strained marriage to Barbra Jean." Reba was becoming more and more aggravated by him.

"That's none of your damn business." he said while pointing a finger at her.

"And my relationship to Brad is none of yours." she glared at him and then made her way up the stairs, leaving Brock downstairs.

Later that evening Reba prepared herself for her night out with Brad. The kids were going to eat out tonight so she didn't have to worry about cooking. Brad came right on time. Reba was still slightly tense from the argument that she and Brock had earlier that day. Brad noticed she was a little quiet.

"Reba you okay?"

"Uh yeah I'm fine. I had a busy day and I'm still trying to relax." she gave him a reassuring smile. After about five minutes, they arrived in front of a beautiful home. There were tall trees that ran throughout the front yard. Though it was dark, Reba could tell that beautiful flowers were planted everywhere.

"Wow you live here?" she asked in awe.

"Yep, just me and my dog Sam."

"I didn't know you had a dog.""I've had him for about a year now. He's an American Bulldog."

They pulled into the long driveway and made their way towards the front door. Once inside Reba was even more shocked. The inside was even better than the outside. Brad smiled when he noticed how surprised she was. Her eyes going from one place to another. Just as Reba was about to say something, Sam ran toward them. With his ears sticking up and tongue dripping out.

"Hey buddy I want you to meet someone." he pointed to Reba.

"This is Reba. Can you give her a handshake." Sam sat on his hind legs and lifted his right paw for Reba to shake. She thought it was so cute. Brad led Reba into the living room. The pizza and movies were all set up. As they sat on the couch watching Shallow Hal, Sam jumped onto the couch and placed his head on Reba's lap.

"Well I think someone likes you." Brad grinned.

"Yeah I think so too. He's so adorable. I'd happily trade my kids for him."

They were on their third movie when Brad looked over and found both Sam and Reba asleep. "She looks so peaceful" he thought to himself. Since Sam wasn't that big, Brad picked him up and put him on the floor. He carefully pulled Reba down onto the couch so she could rest more comfortably. He placed a pillow under her head and wrapped her in a nice warm blanket. For a moment he just stared at her, wondering what she was dreaming about. Brad kissed her forehead and made his way to the chair next to the couch. He got as comfortable as he could and slowly allowed himself to fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Why Can't I Be Happy?**

Chapter 6

--

The sun had reached it's peak when Reba woke up. Still kind of groggy, Reba realized that she wasn't in the comfort of her bedroom. A little shocked and surprised, she slowly sat up and looked around. She was confused about where she was until she heard light snoring. She looked over and noticed Brad snuggly sleeping in the chair. Reba realized that she must've feel asleep watching movies last night. She removed the remaining half of the cover she slept under and then proceeded to get off the couch. As Reba got up, she felt something furry and warm underneath her feet. She was a little startled and looked down to see what it was. It was Sam sleeping just as peacefully as Brad. She realized that Sam was the one snoring. Reba couldn't help smiling.

Reba made her way towards Brad ever so gently. She sweetly kissed his forehead to wake him up. Brad slowly opened his eyes and smile sheepishly when he saw the red-headed beauty staring back at him.

"Good morning sleepy head." Reba said softly while smiling at him.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well on the couch last night, I tried hard not to wake you."

"I slept well thank-you. To tell you the truth I haven't slept that well even in my own bedroom. That blanket is very comfortable."

"It was my mother's, she made it before she died of breast cancer two years ago."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. Well since were both awake how about I cook us some breakfast."

"Reba that's okay. I don't want to put you through any trouble."

"It's no trouble at all. Besides I'm really hungry."

"Can I help?" he asked eagerly.

"Only if you can cook."

"Hey I can make a mean bowl of Fruit Loops in forty seconds." he said proudly. Reba laughed. Since Brad didn't have a lot of groceries in the house, together they made Fruit Loops, toast, and orange juice. Though Reba was used to a warm, home-cooked breakfast in the morning, she had to admit the food in front of her looked pretty tasty.

"Brad if you don't mind me asking, why don't you have much groceries in this big house?"

"Well I don't need much food when it's just Sam and me. Plus, I don't know how to cook." he smiled.

"Don't you ever get sick of eating out all the time? I mean wouldn't you like a home-cooked meal sometime?"

"Yeah I do. But unfortunately I don't have that luxury." Reba thought to herself for a moment. "Maybe I should invite him over for dinner" she thought to herself. They had been seeing each other a lot lately and Reba's family had all ready met him briefly for a moment anyway, so there was no harm.

"Brad I was wondering, would you like to come over to my house Friday night and have dinner with my family and I?

"Uh yes, of course I would. I'd love to see your family again, especially Van."

"Why's that?"

"He makes me laugh."

"Yeah well he makes all of us laugh. Sometimes when he's not even trying." They talked and laughed some more about Reba's family. Just as they finished up breakfast, Brad looked down at his watch and realized how late it was.

"Reba maybe I should get you home. Your family's probably worried sick about you." Surprisingly, Reba hadn't even thought about how she stayed over Brad's house all night.

"Oh I think your right. I can only imagine what they must be thinking right about now." Reba gathered her things and Brad drove her home.

"Reba I had a great time last night and I think Sam had a good time too." he said.

"I also had a great time. Give Sam a kiss for me and I'll see you Friday." Reba was just about to get out of the car when Brad gently tugged her arm back. Reba was a bit taken back. She just stared at him. Brad leaned closer towards her and sweetly kissed her lips. He looked deeply into her eyes before slowly letting her arm go. Reba's heart skipped a couple beats. She smiled softly to him and then slowly got out of the car.

Reba hoped that her family weren't downstairs waiting on her. She knew that they would only bug and question her about where she had been. She decided to sneak in through the kitchen. As she slowly entered, Kyra made her jump about twenty feet in the air.

"Hey mom, I'm glad you decided to come back home." Reba rolled her eyes at her sarcastic teen.

"Kyra I know this looks bad but I fell asleep on Brad's couch last night while we were watching movies. Before I realized what had happened, it was morning. Everything was strictly platonic." Reba said while trying to reassure Kyra of her explanation.

"You don't have to explain yourself mom, I know you wouldn't do anything stupid or crazy. But maybe it would be a good idea to tell the same story to dad and Barbra Jean. They're worried sick."

"What do you mean?" Reba asked pleasantly surprised.

"Well when it started getting late and you still hadn't made it home, dad and BJ were really freaking out. Van, Cheyenne and myself tried to convince them that you were okay. Barbra Jean of course assumed that you and Brad were, well you know and dad practically went berserk. It was kind of strange."

"Van and Cheyenne weren't worried?"

"At first they were, but they realized that you were in good hands and knew that you were more than likely safe and well." Reba was happy at how well her children reacted to her staying out all night. But she had to admit that she slightly worried about seeing Brock and Barbra Jean. She expected Barbra Jean to act crazy but to hear that Brock nearly lost his cool kind of scared her.

"Umm Kyra before you go, did your father mention anything to you about coming over today?"

"No. He left so abruptly last night that none of us had a chance to talk to him." Kyra left the kitchen. Reba started to wonder why Brock was acting so crazy lately. She was used to him being sort of jealous of her dates but this was different. It seemed like he was quick to lose his patience with Reba, he took the little zingers that she'd always said to him personally, and most of all he was just unpleasant. He wasn't this bad to be around when they were going through hard times during their marriage. Reba hoped that he wouldn't come over today, but her hopes were soon crushed.

Cheyenne and Van had already left and went on about their day before Reba even made it home. Jake had stayed the night over a friend's house. Reba was making her way towards the stairs when she saw the door swing open and slam shut. Reba quickly took a step back and realized who had just stormed into her house.

"How was your night?" Brock said in a very cold but loud tone. Reba was so taken back by Brock's behavior and appearance that she was at a lost for words.

"Reba I asked you a question."

"Brock don't come barging into my house like a mad man. What I do in my personal life is none of your business." Reba looked him straight in the eye.

"Like hell it isn't. My kids live here Reba and they don't need their mother out bar hopping all night."

"First of all I wasn't bar hopping, I was over Brad's house watching movies when I fell asleep on the couch. I didn't realize I stayed over until daylight."

"How hard would it have been for you to tell him to bring you home when you were tired?" Reba was really getting annoyed.

"Why the hell do you care? Our kids are old enough to take care of themselves. Van and Cheyenne were home and they took care of everything. You're the only one who has a problem with me being out."

"I only want to make sure that this Brad guy isn't trying to hurt you." Reba scoffed and shook her head at him.

"Brock you're the only one who has a problem with Brad. Everyone else thinks he's an awesome guy, including me. So I suggest you get over your jealousy and get a grip."

"Reba I'm not jealous of Brad. He's nothing compared to me."

"Oh yeah your right, Brad is nothing like you. For once in my life I've found someone who truly cares for me. He wants nothing more than to make me happy. He listens to me, he understands me, and he's happy with the things I can give him versus the things I can't. Brock I really think that I've found someone special, and I'll be damned if I let you ruin that." Reba looked at him with so much intensity. It was as if she could see right through him. Brock took a few steps back and examined Reba. He couldn't believe what she was saying.

"So what are you saying Reba, are you falling in love with this guy?" He asked while laughing. Reba just looked at him, her eyes beginning to water.

"Yes Brock, I am falling in love with Brad." Brock looked at her. His mouth slowly dropped. Reba didn't wait around for a response. She simply went up the stairs and went into her bedroom. Brock stood for a moment, not knowing if he heard Reba correctly. His worst fear had been realized. He was losing Reba and there was nothing he could do about that.

Reba sat on her bed and stared into space. She couldn't believe what she'd said. But it was the truth. She was truly falling in love with Brad. But this scared her, because she wasn't sure if Brad felt the same way. In some aspect she kind of felt like he loved her too, but she couldn't be too sure. The thought of being heart broken again scared her to death. After Brock had his affair, Reba wondered if she could ever love or trust another man again.

It had been four whole days since Reba admitted to Brock that she was in love with Brad. Brock didn't come over her house unless he was sure Reba wasn't home. He didn't even call. He had been tense and distant. Barbra Jean noticed his change in behavior but didn't question him. She tried hard to make him happy and to keep him from losing his patience with her. In the back of her mind she knew that Reba probably was the cause of Brock's change in attitude but she didn't want to argue and let the thought slip her mind. Brock couldn't believe that Reba was in love with another man. Never in a million years did he think that the woman he loved and had children with could love another man.

Reba had slowly gotten over her argument with Brock. To be quite honest she was happy that he hadn't come to her house or called. She hoped he'd gotten the hint that she was making an effort to move on with her life. But she couldn't worry about Brock too much because Brad was coming over for dinner on Friday.

Reba was in the living room reading a book when Cheyenne walked in.

"Hey mom what's going on?"

"Just reading a book. Make sure you dress properly tonight, Brad's coming over for dinner."

"Wow should be fun. Van's been asking me when Brad's coming back over. He likes asking him money questions." Cheyenne said while rolling her eyes.

Reba had prepared a really delicious meal. She made steak, mashed potatoes, corn, and dinner rolls. Reba really wanted Brad to have a good meal since he never really ate home cooking. Once she was finished, she anxiously anticipated his arrival. Reba wanted everything to go well.

"Mrs. H don't worry, we won't embarrass you."

"Promise?"

"Scouts honor." The doorbell rang. Reba looked over everything and then opened the door. There standing in the doorway was Brad holding a bouquet of long-stem roses. Reba smiled at the sight of his face.

"Hi, I hope your hungry."

"I most certainly am. I um bought you these roses."

"Thanks. Well come on in and relax. You've met my family."

"Yeah. Hi you guys."

Within five minutes, Brad fit in with the family well. Van, Jake, and Brad were all playing Jake's new Nintendo Wii. Cheyenne and Reba laughed at the sight of them playing the videogame. Reba loved how well he got along with her family.

"Mom you've been staring at Brad all night. Is there something going on?"

"I don't know. He's so amazing. I think he might be the one."

"Oh my God mom, are you in love?" Cheyenne looked at her mom so surprised.

"Yeah I think so." Cheyenne could have fallen out of her chair. The thought of her mom being in love after all these years after the divorce made her happy.

"Well have you told him?"

"No, definitely not. I don't want to say it unless he says it first."

"Why?"

"Because if I say it and he doesn't I'll feel stupid."

"Maybe he feels the same way. Look don't just blurt it out, but when you two have some alone time bring it up and see what he says. I mean it's better than not knowing." Reba knew her daughter made sense. She would much rather know exactly how he felt instead of trying to figure it out.

"Thanks for the advice. Hey why don't you go in there and tell them dinner is ready."

"No we have to wait, dad and Barbra Jean are coming over." Reba nearly dropped the pot of food.

"What?"

"Yeah I invited them earlier. They said they'd be here at about eight thirty." Reba just nodded her head. She didn't want to see Brock. But she didn't want to start a fuss over them coming over so she allowed it. Just as the table was set, Brock and Barbra Jean walked in. Reba could only hope that the dinner would go well, but little did she know things wouldn't go exactly as planned.


	7. Chapter 7

**Why Can't I Be Happy?**

Chapter 7

--

As Brock and Barbra Jean entered the house, Reba swallowed all of her left over anger with Brock so no one would notice the tension between them. Brock just glared at Reba. She took notice and tried to avoid his eye contact by drawing her attention towards Brad. It was silent for a moment, until Reba realized that she needed to say something before everyone became suspicious.

"Umm Hi guys. You both know Brad. Brad this Brock my ex-husband and this is Barbra Jean, his wife." Brad extended his hand to the couple.

"Nice to meet you two again."

"Nice to meet you too. Reba talks about you like crazy." Barbra Jean said gleefully. Brock just remained silent until he couldn't stand looking at the sight of Brad anymore, eventually going over to Van and Cheyenne. Reba noticed his coldness towards Brad but shrugged it off by reminding herself that the dinner would be over in a few hours.

They all sat down and prepared themselves to eat the wonderful food that was placed in front of them.

"Hey before we eat, let's kneel our heads and thank the good lord for this food." Reba said, taking a little of authority. They held hands and began to pray. Before anyone could say anything, Barbra Jean took over the saying of the prayer. It would be a while before they ate, sadly to say. As Barbra Jean went on and on, Reba softly opened her eyes and looked over at Brad. He was gently caressing her hand. Reba smiled. Brock had just opened his eyes when he saw the little encounter. Without realizing it, he interrupted Barbra Jean.

"BJ I think God gets it, we're thankful for the food. Now can you please wrap this up before the food gets cold." His tone was slightly cold with a hint of frustration and annoyance. Barbra Jean was at a lost for words. She wanted to cry but held it in. Everyone opened their eyes and looked at the sad Barbra Jean and then turned their attention towards Brock. Brad wanted nothing more than to tell Brock off, but didn't want to cause a scene and embarrass Reba. "How can a man talk to his wife like that?" he thought to himself. Van wasn't too thrilled about what Brock had done either, so he broke the silence and spoke up.

"Geez Mr. H calm down. She was just saying a prayer. I know she took a lot of time saying it but that doesn't mean you have to humiliate her in front of everybody." Everyone was quite surprised by Van's words. He had always been the guy to kind of shrug things off. Not to say he never got upset at anyone, but he never spoke against Brock in anger. Brock swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Your right Van I was wrong. Barbra Jean I am so sorry. You can continue saying the prayer if you like." Barbra just shook her head from side to side, trying to hold back the tears. Reba felt bad for Barbra Jean because she knew her feelings were hurt.

"No that's okay. I was taking too long anyway. Let's just eat." Barbra Jean left it at that and began eating her food, even though she didn't have too much of an appetite anymore. A little hesitant at first, everyone began eating. It took a moment for the awkwardness to go away, but soon everyone engaged in casual conversation.

"So Brad you have any kids?" Kyra asked. This was her first time meeting him since she was gone when he came over to the house for the first time.

"No I don't. I have a dog though, his name is Sam. He's more like a real kid then you know. So I consider him my son, in a furry, four-legged way." Everyone laughed, except the party pooper himself; Brock.

"What kind of dog is he?" Jake asked.

"An American Bulldog. He's white with faded black spots, particularly on his stomach. He's short and stubby. Sam took a real liking to Reba."

"He was probably amazed at her red-hair." Van said. Reba playfully hit his arm. Everyone ate and talked some more. Barbra Jean slowly engaged into the conversation as well. Brad complimented Reba's cooking. He really was enjoying the food. After everyone was done stuffing their faces, they slowly pushed the spoon and fork aside, trying to calm their full stomachs. They talked and laughed some more until everyone went about there separate ways.

Van, Cheyenne, Elizabeth and Jake retreated upstairs to their own rooms. Kyra, Henry, Brock and Barbra Jean soon left Reba's house also, leaving Brad and Reba all alone. Reba was setting up the dishes so they could be washed, when Brad walked in.

"Hey are you full?" Reba asked while smiling at him.

"Oh man are you kidding me. I haven't eaten like that since I was a boy. You really out did yourself."

"Well thanks. I really wanted to make sure you got a good meal." Reba went back to the dishes, unaware of Brad coming closer and closer towards her. Reba jumped a little when she felt his hands snake across her waist. Reba turned around and looked at him, wondering what he had in mind. Before she could say anything, his lips gently touched hers.

Brad began kissing her. It didn't take too long for Reba to get into it. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Brad slowly ran his tongue against Reba's lips. She opened her eyes and found him staring right back at her. A little nervous, she slowly opened her mouth and gave him access. Brad wasted no time in roaming her mouth. Reba sighed a little, trying hard not to melt. They were both really into the kiss. Brad slowly brought his hands down to Reba's butt, just as he squeezed it, Reba opened her eyes and slowly pushed him away. He was surprised at her action. It took her a while getting her breathing back to normal and she finally found her voice and spoke up.

"Brad maybe we shouldn't. I mean one of my kids could come down and see us." A little disappointed, he fully understood where she was coming from.

"Yeah your right. I would hate to see what Van would do to me if he caught us." They both laughed. He stayed a little while longer, helping Reba with the dishes. She walked him to the door when he finally decided it was time for him to go. They stood outside on the front porch saying their good byes.

"Reba thank-you once again for dinner. I don't remember the last time I had a great family meal like that."

"Glad to have given it to you." Reba handed him a goody bag to take home.

"Before I go I want to tell you that I'll be going on a business trip for a week. I have a corporate meeting at my office in New York."

"I'm not going to see you for a whole week, I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too. But I'll call every night before you go to bed. Oh and one other thing, do you mind watching Sam for me while I'm away. If you can't I'll understand."

"It'll be fine. I like Sam and I'm pretty sure everyone else will too."

"Thanks sweetheart. I promise to make it up to you when I get back. I'll bring him over at about nine o'clock tomorrow morning."

"Sounds great. Have a great night and I'll see you tomorrow." They gave each other a sweet kiss and then went about their way.

Reba had finished things up in the kitchen and was about to go to bed when she realized the trash needed to be taken out.

Over at Brock and Barbra Jean's, the tension was so high that Kyra wished she would have stayed the night over her mom's house. She quickly went to her room and closed the door, knowing that an argument was soon to come. Barbra Jean went straight to their bedroom, Brock followed her. She abruptly changed into her pajamas, not even trying to hide her disgust and anger at Brock. He couldn't handle the intensity so he spoke up.

"Look are you going to talk to me or ignore me the whole night?" he asked, trying to play the victim.

"Brock you humiliated me in front of everyone. I didn't deserve that."

"I said I was sorry."

"Well sorry won't help you this time."

"Barbra Jean you were taking a long time and I didn't mean to say it the way it came out."

Barbra Jean didn't bother saying a word. She just climbed into bed and turned out the light. Brock became frustrated and left the house so he could get some fresh air. He was thinking to himself as he walked. He was brought out of his train of thought when he noticed Reba walking to the garbage can.

All of a sudden he felt his body going towards her. He tried telling himself to turn around but his heart wasn't listening. Reba was humming a tune to herself so she didn't hear or notice him behind her until she turned around. As she jumped in fear and shock, Brock grabbed her and kissed her. Reba broke the kiss and slapped Brock. She wiped her mouth off.

"Brock, what the hell are you doing?" Brock hadn't heard a word she said before approaching her again, causing Reba to step back.

"Don't fight it Reba."

Brock grabbed her again, holding her tighter. Reba began hitting him the best way she could. He tried kissing her but she either hit him or turned her head. As she tried backing away from his grip, Reba tripped over one of the kids' toy's. When she hit the ground, Brock took no time in straddling her. Reba began to cry.

"Brock please stop it. Stop." She was now yelling at the top of her lungs. Brock penned her hands down and was just about to kiss her when he felt a strong pain against his head. The pain was so fierce that it knocked him right off of Reba. When Reba discovered the person responsible, she quickly got up and jumped in the mysterious person's arms.

"Reba are you okay, are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. My ankle hurts a little."

When the person heard Reba say her ankle was hurt, the person lifted her off her feet and carried her into the house. Reba looked at Brock one last time before allowing the person to take her into the house. The person gently placed her onto the counter top. She hugged him tightly, still sobbing a little.

"Oh my God Brad thank you for saving me." she said while still holding him.

"I'm glad I came just in time. I can only imagine what would have happened if I hadn't shown up. Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"No I'll be fine. An ice pack and some aspirin should heal my ankle."

"I'm calling the police." Brad was about to go to the phone when Reba tugged at his arm.

"No Brad please don't. Don't call the police." she pleaded.

"Why not, he was trying to sexually assault you."

"I know, but he's the father of my children and I can't send him to jail. Besides he only kissed me."

"And held you down against your will." Brad was shocked.

"I know, but please don't call. Everything will be okay." She gave him a reassuring look. Though reluctant, he granted her request. He lifted her off the counter and took her to the living room, placing her on the couch. He went into the kitchen and made her an ice pack. He sat beside her, still trying to wrap his mind around what had happened. After a while, Reba feel asleep. He got off the couch to leave, seeing that she was okay. He felt a soft hand touch his. Reba looked at him through sleepy eyes.

"Brad could you please stay with me until the morning?" Brad kissed the top of her head and sat down next to her. Reba cuddled next to him. Brad held her tightly. Even after what had happened, Reba felt so safe in his arms. She knew that no harm would come her way if she was close to him. Reba fell asleep to the sound of Brad's calming heartbeat.


	8. Chapter 8

**Why Can't I Be Happy?**

Chapter 8

--

Reba woke up in a cold sweat. It was just a dream, Brock hurting her was just a dream. Reba was so relieved to know that her horrible nightmare was just that, a horrible nightmare. The alarm clock by her bedside was going off. Reba, still half-sleep, turned over to turn it off. It was then she remembered that Brad would be dropping off Sam. She slowly made her way to the bathroom. Reba needed a hot shower to calm herself from the hellish dream she had.

Once she finished getting ready, Reba made her way downstairs. She waited for about twenty minutes before Brad came. As Reba opened the door, she seen the cutest sight. Sam had a little red backpack on his back. Reba could tell he was happy to see her because he stuck out his tongue and wagged his tail. Reba kneeled down and allowed the dog to lick her cheek.

"Well good morning to you too." she said to the excited pup.

"Don't forget about me." Brad gave her a cute boyish, innocent look. Reba looked up to him and smiled. He was quite surprised when she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a mind spinning kiss.

"If you keep kissing me like that I might have to cancel the trip." He gave her a seductive look. He had to force himself to remember that he was over her house for a reason.

"So here's Sam. He has all of his toys in his little backpack. He likes ice in his water. He loves apples. Sam is really good with kids and he'll lick your hand when he has to go to the bathroom. Oh and if you have flowers, I highly suggest you hide them; Sam likes to eat them." Reba just looked down at the cute pooch.

"Are you sure you're a dog?" Reba asked a rhetorical question.

"Well don't worry. He'll be safe and happy while your gone. My son and granddaughter love dogs and I'm sure they'll keep him entertained."

"Thank-you so much Reba. I promise to make it up to you."

"Don't worry about it, I'm happy to do it." Sam noticed the big comfy couch and made it known that it would be his favorite spot in the house. He happily ran and jumped onto the sofa. Once he found the spot that made him most comfortable, he settled himself nicely. Brad and Reba just laughed.

"Someone has made himself at home." Reba said looking at the dog. When she turned around she noticed Brad looked a little sad.

"Brad honey what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. I just always get a little down when I have to leave him. He's like my son."

"Aw, I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to make it better?" Reba was genuinely concerned.

"Well a kiss might make me feel better." Reba smiled at his insinuation. She took him into her arms and kissed him sweetly. Neither one of them wanted to let go but Brad was already running late and he really needed to catch the first available flight out. Brad, though hesitant, left.

Sam was a really good dog. He listened to Reba when she told him to go outside. He was well potty-trained and played well with the kids and Van. Sam loved being outside and when he was tired he would climb onto his new favorite spot on the couch and go to sleep. Everybody laughed at his mindless snoring. While he slept on the couch, Reba started reading a book. She was really getting into the story when Barbra Jean walked in. Reba remembered what happened at dinner last night, so she didn't give Barbra Jean one of her zingers.

"Hey BJ how are you doing?" Reba said sympathetically.

"Fine I guess. I just can't get over my anger at Brock."

"Did you try telling him how you felt?"

"Yeah when we got home last night. But like always he played the victim, like I was the one at fault. I haven't talked to him since then."

"Barbra Jean you can't just run away and not talk, you have to try and work this thing out."

"I know but it's just so hard. Brock hasn't been himself lately." Reba knew exactly what she was talking about but didn't want BJ to know.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. It seems like for the past two weeks, he's been acting really strangely. He's quick to lose his patience, he doesn't talk to me that much anymore, he's distant and I don't know if I can stand it."

"Have you tried confronting him about it?"

"Only like a million times, but I wasn't getting anywhere so I gave up. Reba I think he might be having an affair." Barbra Jean's voice started to break-up.

"No Barbra Jean, Brock loves you and wouldn't do anything to jeopardize his marriage to you."

"Then what else could be wrong Reba? He has never been this troubled before, even when he was taking the anti-depressants." Reba had to seriously think about what she could tell BJ. To be quite honest, she didn't fully understand his behavior either. He had never acted this way before.

"Just try being there for him. And when he's ready to open up to you, he will." Reba tried to give her best poker face.

"Thank-you Reba. I really appreciate your friendship." Barbra Jean had been so consumed in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the canine sleeping peacefully on the couch.

"Reba why didn't you tell me you were getting a dog."

"This is Brad's dog Sam. Brad went to New York for a business meeting and asked me if I'd watch over him."

"He's so cute and cuddly looking."

"Yeah he is. The kids and Van love him and he loves them."

"Reba your really starting to get close to Brad aren't you?" Reba blushed a little.

"Yeah I am. It's just something about him that drives me absolutely crazy, but in a good way."

"Do you think you'll marry him?"

"It's way too soon to be talking about that. I mean he's a great guy and I like him a lot but it'll be a while before I walk down the aisle again."

"Well I hope everything between you two goes great. You truly deserve someone who'll love you unconditionally and treats you like a queen." Reba was really touched by Barbra Jean's words. The two women talked for a little while longer until Barbra Jean decided she needed to go and run some errands. Reba looked at the time. It was close to the evening and she wanted to make sure dinner was prepared before it got too late.

Reba and Cheyenne laughed at Jake, Van, and Elizabeth because the three of them decided to eat dinner on the floor with Sam. Reba thought it was so cute how well they got along with the dog. They all spent some family time together before retreating to their rooms for bed. Sam decided he would sleep in Jake's room. Reba laughed when Van and Elizabeth decided they would sleep in Jake's room also, so they could play with Sam some more. Reba figured they wouldn't get too much sleep that night.

Reba had just laid down on the bed when her cell phone rang. She was excited to talk to Brad. When she answered and heard his sexy voice on the other end, it enhanced her excitement.

"Hey gorgeous, how are you?"

"Fine. Just missing you."

"I miss you too. When I got to the airport, I seriously contemplated ditching the meeting and coming back to you."

"I wouldn't have mind if you had."

"So how was Sam, did he give you any trouble?"

"Oh no, he is simply perfect. My kids already love him more than they love me. Right now their all in Jake's room having a slumber party." Reba and Brad chuckled at the thought.

"How's New York?"

"Rainy. As soon as I got off the plane, the clouds came out and they don't intend on leaving anytime soon."

"I bet in times like these you really miss the Texas sun huh?"

"Among other things." his voice became more suggestive. Reba smiled because she knew where he was getting at.

"What kind of other things?" Reba decided to play along.

"A certain red-headed woman."

"And do I know this red-headed woman?"

"I don't know. Her name starts with an R, and I'm pretty sure if you knew her you'd love her." His voice became a little more serious. Reba's heart skipped a beat when she heard him say the four-lettered word. Reba didn't know what to say. Her head was going in opposite directions.

"I'd love her huh, do you love her?"

"More than she'll ever know." Reba began to tear up. It amazed her how he could make her feel so good without saying too much.

"Well I'm pretty sure this red-headed woman…loves you too." though hesitant at first, Reba said the thing that had been on her mind for a long time. Brad was at a lost for words. He had been thinking hard about how to tell Reba that he loved her, but was nervous that she wouldn't feel the same way. He could feel that Reba was probably a bit overwhelmed at what they had confessed to each other, so he spoke up.

"It's starting to get late and I don't want you to get sleep depravation. So I'll talk to you tomorrow. Sweet dreams." Reba had worked up the courage and found her voice.

"Sweet dreams to you too. Thanks for keeping your promise and calling me." Before either of them hung up the phone, Brad softly spoke up.

"I love you Reba."

"I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

**Why Can't I Be Happy?**

Chapter 9

--

Reba awoke the next morning happier than ever. She and Brad had confessed their love for one another. Reba couldn't believe she said it, and meant it. The only man that she ever said 'I love you' to was Brock. After her divorce she was sure she wouldn't or couldn't love again. It was too much of a risk putting her heart on the line, especially after what happened with her previous marriage. As she thought about it more she started to question whether or not Brad really loved her. Brock loved her too, but that didn't stop him from having an affair and leaving her for another woman. Now she was confused. Reba knew she loved Brad, but wasn't sure if Brad's love was only because he wanted to get her into bed. Her mind was all over the place. Conflicting thoughts came in from left to right.

Once Reba was downstairs, she read a note from Cheyenne saying the family would be gone for the day at the park with Sam. It relieved her to know she'd be alone, now she would have time to think things over in peace. Reba had just sat down with a cup of coffee when Kyra walked in. She came and sat at a chair besides her mom. Reba noticed her daughter looked pretty sullen and sad. Her motherly instincts quickly took over.

"Kyra honey what's wrong?" Reba asked while gently placing her hand on top of her daughter's.

"Dad and Barbra Jean." was all the teen said.

"What about them?"

"All they've done since the dinner you had the other night is argue. All day, everyday they scream and yell at each other."

" Darlin' is it really that bad?"

"Yeah it is. I haven't gotten any sleep because of their constant bickering. One day I came home from school and I heard Dad screaming at Barbra Jean." Kyra slowly had tears forming in her eyes.

"Mom I'm really scared." Reba brought her daughter into a loving, nurturing hug. She gently rubbed her head, kissing Kyra on the forehead in the process.

"Honey is there anything I can do?"

"Can I move back in with you please? I thought I could handle the arguing but I can't and I just really want to be close to you and far away from Dad's house." Reba's heart melted at her daughter's request. She was happy that Kyra wanted to move back in, but sad at the fact that Kyra was so scared of being at Brock and Barbra Jean's house.

"Of course you can move back in, no questions asked."

"Thank you mom." she held onto her mother a little longer before lifting out of her embrace.

"When do you want to move in?

"Right now if that's okay with you."

"Well let's go over to your father's house and get your things."

"Mom could you just go and get my things, there already packed and organized in my room. I really don't want to go back there." Reba had never seen Kyra so hurt before. She'd always hid her feelings and emotions. But this time it was too much for her to keep in.

"Alright honey I'll go over there right now and get your things. In the mean time, why don't you go on upstairs to your room and rest your head. When your feeling better I'll come up and talk to you." Without any objections, Kyra just nodded her head and did exactly what her mom said. Reba's heart went out to her daughter, she hated seeing her children in pain.

Reba figured Kyra would have quite a bit of things packed, so she took her car, not wanting to take more than one trip to Brock and BJ's. When Reba pulled into their driveway she was a bit hesitant going into the house. She hadn't talked to Brock since the dinner, not to mention the argument they had prior to the dinner. Reba hoped Barbra Jean was there but to her dismay she wasn't. Reba took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It took a couple of times but eventually Brock made it to the door. He was little less than pleasant.

"Reba what are you doing here?" he said coldly. Reba could have told him off but wanted to get this thing over and done with.

"Um well I don't know if Kyra told you or not but she wants to move back in with me. I'm only here to pick up the things she packed."

"No Kyra hasn't told me anything about moving. I asked her if she was okay and she told me she was fine. You must've heard her wrong." Brock said while folding his arms. Reba looked at him in disbelief.

"No Brock I understand completely that when my child comes to me in tears because she's afraid of living with her father I need to take control and get her out of the situation that scares her."

"Scared, what in the hell is she afraid of?" Brock was looking to argue with Reba, but she wasn't going to waste her time.

"Look Brock I am not going to go into details about what Kyra said. So if you'll excuse me I need to get Kyra's things and get out of here." Reba headed for Kyra's room before Brock challenged what she said. Once Reba reached Kyra's room she was happy at her decision to bring her car. Kyra had a nice bundle of things that were packed and ready to go. After her altercation with Brock she was positive she didn't want to have to make more than one trip.

Brock didn't lift a finger to help Reba. He just stared at her doing all the work. It took everything in her power not to stop and slap the hell out of him. Instead of helping, Brock mocked Reba.

"So why isn't your prince charming here helping you?" he gave himself a victory smirk. This was the last straw. Reba had grown sick and tired of him making snide references towards Brad.

"For your information, he's in New York on business and even if he were here I still wouldn't need his help."

"Oh he's in New York huh, is that what he told you?" Reba didn't answer. She just ignored his insinuation.

"Man Reba your even more naïve than I thought." he laughed mockingly to himself aloud. That had done it. Reba threw the box she was holding down and approached Brock, causing him to take a couple steps back.

"Trust me when I say this Brock, I am not nearly as naïve as I was when we were together. Because after all you put me through, I know what a true man looks like and I know the difference between the sincerity in his words versus the lies you told." Brock was hurt by her words but didn't let it show.

"So what are you saying Reba, Brad's better than me?"

"More than you'll ever know. I love him Brock and last night he told me he loved me too. I think I've found my true love, just like you did."

"Oh Reba please. You can't possibly be in love with this guy. We were married for twenty years and you seriously expect me to believe that you love him. I was your first love, I was the first and only man you ever made love to, I am the father of your children…" he was cut off.

"And you were the first man who ever broke my heart." Reba became silent.

"Reba it's been four years, do we have to bring this up again?"

"How could you destroy our marriage like that Brock? Do you have any idea how hurt I was? After years of marriage, friendship and kids, you gave it all up for a moment of pleasure. I did so much for you. I gave up a lot just so you would be happy. But that wasn't enough. I trusted you with everything but in the end all I got out of it was a load of debt, three children to raise by myself and a broken heart and soul."

"How many times must I apologize for my affair Reba?"

"Not anymore. As crazy as it may sound Brock your apology doesn't mean anything. You have no idea what it's like lying to your children, trying to convince them that daddy will come back home soon. You don't know what it feels like waking up every night and realizing that the person you love with all your heart is running around with someone else while your crying yourself to sleep. You put me and this family through hell, all because you were being selfish and didn't give a damn about anyone else except yourself." Tears flowed out of Reba's eyes. For the first time, Brock seen the hurt in her eyes. After all these years she was still pained by the memory of the misery he'd put her through.

"Reba I didn't know…" she cut him off once again.

"That's because you never took the time to figure it out. As long as you were happy everything was fine. You know there were days when I looked in the mirror and asked myself, what was so bad about me. I blamed myself for not being able to keep you at home. I questioned if I was pretty enough. I even convinced myself that if I would have learned to love you better, you wouldn't have left me. Brock I gave you all that I had, and in the end, that's all I could do. Now I've found someone who thinks nothing but the world of me. He doesn't ask for anything more than what I can give him. Without evening saying it, I know he thinks I'm beautiful and I know he loves me. I've moved on Brock, and I can only hope that you accept it, just like I accepted you and Barbra Jean."

With that said Reba picked up the box and walked out the door. Though she had gotten a little more emotional than she expected, Reba was happy that she finally told Brock exactly how she felt about their marriage and him. Now she knew that she would be able to move forward with Brad at her side. All the doubts she had about whether or not Brad loved her subsided. The burning question whether or not he truly loved her, Reba answered herself. On her way back to the house Reba decided that she would give him a call, so she can let him know the love she felt. Even though she knew he'd be in a meeting, the thought of hearing his voice made her love him just a little bit more.

Once Reba left Brock's house, he was left with his mind racing. This was the first time he'd ever heard Reba open up about the affair. Brock's heart sank. As he watched Reba get into her car, he leaned his head against the door.

"I still love you Reba. I still love you."

What Brock didn't know was that Barbra Jean had heard everything they said. Her ears were especially tuned in when she heard Brock confirm her deepest fears. He still was in love with Reba.


	10. Chapter 10

**Why Can I Be Happy?**

Chapter 10

--

Silently, Barbra Jean stared at her husband. She replayed the moment when he confessed his love for Reba over and over again. Before Brock closed the door and turned around, Barbra Jean left the house. She got into her car and drove away. After about fifteen minutes of driving, Barbra Jean pulled into a deserted, empty parking lot. For about an hour she cried her eyes out. Her mind stayed on Reba and Brock. For weeks Barbra Jean wondered what was wrong with her husband, and now she knew Reba was the reason for his change in behavior.

Barbra Jean's tears of sadness turned into tears of madness. As the minutes rolled by she became increasingly angry. But her anger was stirred towards the wrong person; Reba. Barbra Jean was mad at Reba because in the back of her mind she always had a sneaking suspicion about whether or not Brock still loved Reba. But what she failed to realize was that Reba had no interest or love towards Brock. Barbra Jean didn't know what to do. She couldn't handle Brock leaving her. She wasn't as strong as Reba had been. But she was going to try and do everything in her power to keep her marriage going, no matter what it took.

Kyra helped her mother unload all the things in her car. Once all her belongings were in her old room, Reba took the opportunity to talk with her daughter. 

"Honey are you feeling better?"

"Yeah a little bit. I'm just happy to be out of there and back here where it's safe."

"Well honey I know you might not want to hear this but eventually your going to have to face your dad. He was pretty surprised when he found out that you wanted to move out."

"Did you tell him what I told you?"

"No, that's not my responsibility. You don't have to rush into anything but it's only fair that you let both Barbra Jean and him know how you feel." Kyra nodded to her mother in agreement.

"I know you might want to get your room together so I'll leave you alone. If you want to talk some more just holler and I'll drop whatever I'm doing and come to you." Reba had just opened the bedroom door to leave when Kyra spoke softly.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too sweetheart." Reba slowly shut the door behind her.

Since Van, Cheyenne, Jake, and Elizabeth were out with the dog and Kyra was busy fixing up her room, Reba had a pretty relaxing day. She made herself comfortable in her bed while she read a book. Reba had gone through a few chapters before her cell phone rang. When she picked it up and noticed the familiar voice, a huge smile was painted across her face.

"Hey Gorgeous. What are you up to?"

"Nothing much. Just reading a book and thinking about you. What are you doing calling me so early, don't you have meetings?"

"Surprisingly there was a sudden change in plans. Right now I'm just wondering the streets of New York City."

"It must be a lot to see there.""Yeah there is. But it's only fun when someone else is here to sight see with you."

"I can only imagine. I'd be lying if I'd said I'm not bored. I've become accustomed to being around you." Brad laughed slightly to himself. Reba was just about to ask him what was so funny when the doorbell rang.

"Brad hold on one second someone's at the door." Still carrying the cell phone in her hand, Reba made her way downstairs to the door. When she opened it her mouth dropped in surprise.

"Surprise." the person on the other side of the door said as he smiled sweetly at her. Reba leaped into his arms, holding and kissing his lips.

"Brad what are you doing here, I thought you were still in New York." Reba looked at him surprised. Brad couldn't help smiling at her curiosity.

"Well after we said I love you to each other I decided that it would be impossible for me to stay away from you. So I canceled all meetings and hopped onto the first flight to Houston."

"You did that just for me?"

"Reba there are more than a million things I would do for you." Reba smiled and hugged him tightly some more. She wanted to make sure she wasn't dreaming. They both made their way to the couch. They held onto each other.

"So did you miss me?" Bar asked.

"Like crazy. I thought I could handle it. But after you told me you loved me, I knew I had to see you."

"I felt the same way. But Reba I do want to know something, did you tell me you love me only because you felt obligated to because I said it? Or do you sincerely love me?"

"Of course I love you. I would never toss that word around carelessly. To be quite honest I wasn't sure if you actually loved me." Reba said while looking at the floor.

"Why weren't you sure?" Reba was hesitant at first to answer him because she didn't know how he'd take her response.

"Brad I'm insecure when it comes to love. After what happened with my divorce I wasn't sure if I could trust someone who told me they loved me. I mean Brock loved me too but he still ran into the arms of another woman. I guess I'm just scared of getting my heart broken again. I don't know if I could handle it." Reba slowly looked away from Brad because she was a little embarrassed. Brad gently lifted her chin so she was looking at him again. 

"Reba, what your ex-husband did to you was stupid and awful, but don't make me or any other man pay for the mistakes that Brock made. I whole-heartedly love you and if I have to spend the rest of my life trying to prove that to you, then so be it. All I ask is that you set aside your anger with your ex and give me a chance to prove to you that not all men are dogs. But the only way we can move forward as a couple is if you trust me. So I ask you here and now Reba, will you please learn to trust me?" Reba didn't know what to say. The thought of trusting someone else scared her to tears. The risk of being hurt was too great. But when she looked into Brad's eyes, she saw nothing but the truth.

"Yes Brad, I will learn to trust you." Reba said softly.

"And will you trust in my love for you?"

"Yes."

"Good, because without trust we have nothing." Brad caressed her tear stained cheek. Another tear had begun to fall when Brad leaned in and kissed it away. He slowly made his way to her lips. The kiss started innocently and sweetly but soon turned into passionate and lustful. Brad slowly broke the kiss. Reba gave him a sweet smile. As they stared into each other's eyes, Brock and Barbra Jean walked in. Brock stopped dead in his tracks when he realized that Brad and Reba had probably finished kissing before they walked in. He bawled up his fist to help keep in his frustration and anger.

Reba was shocked to see both of them walking into her house, especially after what happened with Brock earlier. She and Brad got off the couch and stood, looking suspiciously at the couple. 

"Reba we didn't mean to intrude but we're here to talk with Kyra." Reba became worried. She knew that Kyra wasn't ready to face her father and BJ. She didn't want to but she allowed Brock to talk with her.

"She's upstairs in her room." Barbra Jean remained silent. She didn't even get herself all excited when she noticed Brad was there. Reba noticed her vow of silence and decided to speak up.

"Hey Barbra Jean how are you?"

"Fine."

"You want to take a seat?"

"Um no that's okay. As a matter of fact I think I should go wait in the car. Nice seeing you again Brad." Reba knew something had to be wrong. Barbra Jean had never acted that emotionless before. Brad noticed her demeanor was a little off too.

"Is there something going on with her?" Brad asked

"I don't know. I've never seen her act that way before." Reba said confusedly.

"Well Reba I must get to my office downtown to let them know I'm back and to reschedule my meetings. I'll call you tonight."

"What about Sam?"

"I'll come by and pick him up tomorrow." Reba walked him to his car. They kissed each other goodbye and went about their way.

Reba had just made it into the house when she noticed Brock standing at the banister.

"Reba, before I leave there's something I need to tell you." She listened to what he had to say.

"I don't know how to say this but, I'm still in love with you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Why Can't I Be Happy?**

Chapter 11

--

Brock awaited a response. Reba looked at him surprised, but then turned her glare into a look of disgust and anger. Reba was at a lost for words. It was like her voice had escaped her body. Gathering her strength to talk, Reba walked over to the front door and opened it.

"Get out." she said in a soft, cold like tone. Brock couldn't help being hurt by the rejection. He thought she would have at least yelled at him, but all she gave him was a simple request.

"Reba…" he was cut off.

"GET OUT!" Reba practically yelled. She looked intensely into his eyes. When Brock looked at her, Reba's eyes were red, and filled with tears. He was use to her being mad at him, but this was different. For the first time, she looked as if she honestly hated him. Her face was red, she gritted her jaw as a way to keep from saying something crazy to Brock. He noticed that she was definitely in no mood to argue, so he nodded his head and honored her request for him to leave. He was just about to turn around to say something when all of a sudden the door slammed, right in his face. His heart broke into a thousand pieces. He knew now that he had made a big mistake telling Reba about his true feelings.

Reba leaned her body against the door. She stared into space, allowing the tears from her eyes to flow freely. Her heart now ached. She was mad beyond belief. What made Reba the most upset was Brock's flagrant disregard for her feelings. He knew she was trying to move on and he would do anything to keep her from loving and being in the arms of another man. This was the last straw, Reba was going to prove to herself and Brock that she would finally move forward. Reba could feel her blood-pressure rising, so she made her way upstairs to her bedroom. She needed to lie down before she passed out from all the intensity she felt.

A few hours had passed since Reba went to her room for a nap. When she awoke the moon shined brightly in her face. Reba was slightly surprised at how late she had slept. Even though her bad mood hadn't subsided, she felt a little better. She knew that she'd feel even better when Brad called. He always made her forget about the negative things that may have afflicted her. Reba heard the kids downstairs. She figured they were probably starving to death and forced herself to get up so she could make them dinner.

To her surprise the kids and Sam were all on the couch watching television.

"Hey guys sorry I didn't have dinner ready. I'll go make something."

"Don't worry about it mom, we ordered pizza." Cheyenne said while looking to her mother.

"Oh really. Well that's certainly surprising. Usually if I don't have dinner made, Van is chewing on the furniture."

"Well when we came home and noticed dinner wasn't ready I figured you were maybe sick. So I went to your room to check on you and you were sleeping. You looked peaceful so I didn't bother you. We just thought it be better to get pizza, besides I have a ton of coupons."

"Thank you Cheyenne. That certainly takes a load off."

"No problem. We left you some pizza." Reba was headed towards the kitchen to eat her pizza, but when she noticed Sam it reminded her of Brad being back in town.

"Oh you guys, before I forget. Brad is back and he'll be picking Sam up in the morning." Van and Jake groaned at the statement.

"Wait a minute he can't leave yet, we were going to have a camp out tomorrow night." Van said with sadness in his eyes. Reba just shook her head. She couldn't believe how attached they all were. She ignored his comment and proceeded back to the kitchen.

After a few hours the Hart family slowly made their way into their prospective rooms. Once Reba took a nice, hot shower and got into comfortable pajamas, she slowly became more relaxed. Her anger at Brock subsided a little bit, she just kept telling herself that he wasn't worth getting all worked up over. As she settled nicely in her bed, her cell phone rang just in time. She smiled slightly and answered the phone.

"Hey, I've been waiting to hear your voice." she said suggestively.

"Oh really, and why is that?" he asked, playing along.

"Because when I hear your voice all my troubles go away. And all the things that bothered me seem like that of a distant memory." After hearing her comment, Brad became curious.

"Reba are you troubled about something?"

"A lot of things. But it doesn't matter anymore. I just wish I could get away for a while, so I can get my mind together in peace." Brad heard the slight distress in her voice. He then had an idea.

"Reba, I have an idea. I have this log cabin that's in the middle of Silent Hills National Park. I go there whenever I need to get away from the stresses of everyday life." Reba knew where he was getting at but didn't want to take his thunder.

"I bet it's beautiful."

"Yeah it is, especially this time of the year. But anyway if it's okay I'd love to take you there. I mean it's a really great place to relax and get away from your troubles." Reba wanted to jump up and down. But she kept her cool.

"That sounds nice. I'd love to go. When do you want to leave?" Reba asked trying not to sound too excited.

"Well this weekend if that's okay with you." Reba's mouth dropped. Her heart beat a million times a minute. She didn't know what to say. On one hand Reba wanted to go so she can see the beautiful environment, relieve stress, and be with Brad. But on the other hand she was nervous about spending a whole weekend with Brad at his cabin. Reba then realized the oath she made to herself earlier after getting upset with Brock. It was time to prove that she was moving on, and now was her opportunity to prove just that. A little hesitant at first, Reba gave him her answer.

"Yes Brad. I would be glad to go with you this weekend." Reba smiled when she heard him jumping up and down in excitement. He didn't even try to hide it.

"Alright it's settled. When I come over to pick up Sam tomorrow, we can discuss it more."

"Wow I'm excited. I've never been in a log cabin before. I absolutely love the outdoors. The scenery is a sign of how peaceful the world can be." They talked for a while longer. Once they started to yawn, they knew it was time to hit the sheets.

"Brad thanks for calling me. But I'm having a hard time keeping my eyes open. I think I might have to call it a night."

"Likewise. I thought I was the only one. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I will come over at about twelve noon."

"Sounds great. Have a great night." Before Brad could respond, Reba quickly added to her comment.

"I love you." Brad was surprised that she actually said it first. Especially after the conversation they had earlier at her house. It made him happy because he now knew that she was beginning to trust him.

"I love you too baby." He blew a kiss into the phone before hanging up. Reba smiled as she put her cell phone away. For the first time in a long time she felt safe. It scared her too, because she knew that she was taking a risk by allowing herself to put her faith in another man, who could easily break her heart just like Brock had. But Reba agreed that she wouldn't allow her fears to outweigh her anticipation and excitement. She would give this relationship an honest chance. Reba slept at ease that night. She was excited about her weekend to come with Brad.

The next morning Reba had totally forgotten about her anger towards Brock. She anticipated talking more about the weekend she'd spend with Brad. When she heard him knocking at the door, she practically ran.

"Hey come on in." she gave him a hug and quick kiss, before leading him into the kitchen. As they sat down at the table, Brad commented on Reba's energetic behavior.

"Well someone's excited." he smiled.

"I must admit I am. I can't wait to go to your cabin. It's been years since I've been on a trip."

"Glad your excited. I am too. I haven't been up there in about 2 years."

"Why haven't you been their in two years?"

"It's not as much fun when your alone."

"When do you want to leave?"

"I was hoping we could depart early Saturday morning. That way it's still early and we'll have a whole day's worth to soak up the attractions."

"Sounds like a winner. I have to make sure and bring my camera because if this place is anything like the Houston National Park where you took me on our first date, I want lots of photos."

"Photos for what?" Cheyenne asked as she walked into the kitchen. Reba wasn't sure if she should tell her daughter that she would be spending the whole weekend with Brad at his cabin. She knew if she said something Cheyenne would jump to conclusions about what Brad and she would do on their weekend away. But before Reba could answer, Brad had already spoken up.

"Photos for our trip. Reba and I are going to my log cabin in Silent Hills National Park this weekend." he said happily and proudly. Cheyenne nearly choked, trying to get her questions out. Reba knew that when Brad left, she would be up all night answering her daughter's curiosity. Cheyenne didn't waste anytime.

"Oh my gosh, you guys are going away for the weekend together. That's so romantic. Mom now we can to go to Victoria Secrets and get you some sexy lingerie." Cheyenne said excitedly. Both Brad and Reba practically spit up their coffee. Reba could have killed her daughter.

"Um Cheyenne that won't be necessary." Reba said trying to keep calm. But the look of embarrassment gave her away.

"Mom don't be silly. I'm pretty sure Brad would love to see you half-naked before you two have…" Reba immediately put her hand up and silenced her daughter.

"Cheyenne that's enough. Go back into the living room with everybody else." Reba was blushing harder than ever. When she wasn't looking Brad smiled and laughed silently to himself. Reba didn't know what to say, she was so embarrassed.

"Kids; they say the craziest things. Almost wish I had a pet rat instead." Reba said trying to calm the mood.

"Don't be embarrassed Reba. Cheyenne is right, I would love to see you in kinky lingerie." he smiled seductively at her while gently rubbing her thigh. As he rubbed her thigh, Reba felt her pulse increase. His touch was so gentle and patient. As his hand went a little higher, Reba pretended to need more coffee. Brad knew she felt awkward. Reba, with her back to Brad, nervously poured herself some coffee. She didn't notice that he'd gotten out of his chair and made his way behind her. Reba jumped at his hands snaking their way around her waist. Reba feared she would drop the hot cup of coffee, so she steady herself and the coffee onto the countertop in front of her.

He slowly moved his hands up towards her stomach, slowly massaging around her belly button. Brad then kissed her neck. Reba held her breath. But as his touch aroused her, she closed her eyes and leaned her head to the side, giving him better access. She sighed in pleasure. While still kissing her neck, Brad opened his eyes to see the effect he had on her. He liked the results. Brad planted one more kiss before breaking away and stopping his actions. He then whispered into her ear.

"If you think it's good now, wait until Saturday." Reba's heart skipped a few beats. He kissed her neck one last time before leaving the kitchen. Reba was so taken back by what happened that her mouth allowed no words to escape her lips. She just nodded and let him leave. Brad gathered Sam and then left the house. Reba felt like her body was reacting to everything about Brad. She could only imagine what he had planned for their weekend together, but Reba knew that it would be an experience she will never forget.


	12. Chapter 12

**Why Can't I Be Happy?**

Chapter 12

--

It took some time, but Reba soon got herself together. Brad's touch was so mesmerizing that her train of thought quickly dissipated. Her mind wrapped around the weekend to come. Even as excited as she was, her fear of being intimate with another man weighed heavily on her conscious. Brock was Reba's first and only lover. The mere thought of another guy touching and making love to her, frightened her. She started to wonder whether or not she made a mistake by agreeing to go with Brad to his cabin. As she deepened her thoughts, Cheyenne snuck her way back into the kitchen.

"Oh my gosh mom this is so exciting."

"Cheyenne it's not that big of a deal. I mean it will be just like any other date that Brad and I have had."

"Except this time you'll be waking up naked and in his arms."

"Oh gross, would you stop it. We're just going to have a nice, platonic weekend."

"Mom please!! Are you seriously telling me that you have no intentions on making love to Brad?" Reba didn't answer. She tried to make herself seem busy, fumbling with the dishes.

"Mom?"

"I don't know Cheyenne, alright. I mean part of me wants to but the other part is scared to death. Your father was the only man I've ever been with. Maybe I made a mistake by agreeing to go with Brad this weekend."

"It'll be okay. I mean it's totally normal for you to feel this way. I'd be nervous as hell myself. The only man you've ever been with walked out on you. If Van ever did that I'd be devastated. But you can at least attempt to become intimate with Brad.

"I'm just afraid that if I don't want to have sex, Brad will break up with me. Just like every man I've dated that left me because I wouldn't give it up. Sex can seriously make or break a relationship."

"Even so I still think you should go on this trip with nothing but the best intentions. Brad's a great guy mom, and whether or not your ready to be intimate with him, I'm sure he'll have no problem waiting on you. Your worth waiting for." Cheyenne hugged and kissed her mother's cheek. Reba was really touched by her daughter's words. Cheyenne had never given strong advice like that. As the day went on, Reba really thought about what Cheyenne had said. She was completely right. If Brad really loved her like he said, then he wouldn't mind waiting. Reba wanted to be sure that he was the right guy to give herself to. Sex is a very powerful thing. In her mind, sex should only be performed when two people know deep in their hearts that they are made for one another. It's a precious and sacred bond between a man and a woman, a gift that God has graciously given us; but not for mere spontaneity. This would be the first time in four years that Reba made love. She wanted it to be special with someone special.

Brock and Barbra Jean lived in silence at their now unstable home. A home that they both thought would generate love, but now holds secrets and lies. Both of them hurting, but neither of them knows. Brock's heart ache for the life he so freely destroyed and gave up. He yearned to be Reba's husband again. He could see and feel himself waking up beside her in the morning and falling asleep next to her at night. Brock mentally kicked himself, because the mistake of cheating and leaving Reba finally hit him like a ton of bricks. It hurt even more for him to know that she was moving on with another man. He couldn't believe how stupid he was to give Reba up. She was the best damn thing that had happened to him. She loved him unconditionally. She gave him everything. Reba even put his happiness ahead of her own, all for the sake of love. But that wasn't enough for him. He needed and wanted more. When Reba couldn't give him more, he went into the arms of another woman, permanently changing the lives of all who were surrounded by him.

Barbra Jean on the other hand was dying to think of ways to keep Brock from leaving her. She loved him, more so than she loved herself. Even though the way they got together wasn't perfect, she truly felt like he was her soul mate. It killed her to know that her husband was in love with another woman. A woman that she couldn't compete with. Reba was a strong, beautiful, honest, innocent, and mesmerizing woman. It would be impossible for Barbra Jean to think she could compete with that. She thought to herself. 'If Brock goes back to Reba, then what would happen to me? Or Henry?" These thoughts scared her. She had no clue what she would do if Brock left her. It was then Barbra Jean took an oath that she would do everything in her power to keep her marriage going. She would give Brock whatever he wanted, even if she wasn't happy. She was more than determined, Barbra Jean refused to let Brock go back into the arms of Reba. Whatever it took, she told herself.

As Saturday came faster and faster, Reba felt excited and nervous all at the same time. Her anticipation drove her absolutely crazy. When Friday night finally came around, Reba couldn't sleep a wink. Brad would be picking her up at about five that morning, it was a four hour drive to Silent Hills. It was about an hour before Reba's alarm clock went off for her to wake up. She couldn't take the waiting, so she got herself up and prepared herself for the trip. As it came closer and closer to the time, she sat downstairs and waited patiently. Brad was right on time. Luckily for Van and Jake, Sam would be staying for the weekend while Brad and Reba were away. Brad was all smiling faces when she opened the door. He really put her at ease.

"Ready to go?" he said excitedly while taking her bags.

"As ready as I'll ever be." As they got into the car, Reba felt her nervousness come back again. When they started driving away, Brad could see she was uneasy. So he gently placed his hand on hers.

"Everything will be fine. I promise." he said while giving her a reassuring smile. Reba could see the sincerity in his eyes, that alone aloud her to take a deep breath and relax. But just as an extra precaution she held his hand the entire time. They talked and laughed on the way there. Reba even got Brad to sing with her. His new favorite song was "Respect" by Aretha Franklin. As time went on, Reba slowly dosed off. Since she hadn't got much sleep the night before, the sandman decided to pay her a visit. Brad turned to see the sleeping red-head. He smiled and leaned over, gently kissing her forehead.

At last they had arrived. Brad softly called Reba's name to wake her up.

"What is it, are we there yet?" she said sleepily.

"Yes." Reba slowly got out the car, not even noticing the scenery. But when she took time to look, her facial expression said it all. It was beyond beautiful. The log cabin was huge. It was surrounded by nothing but trees and nature. The birds chirped happily and the bunnies hopped freely. Reba was so busy taking in everything she saw that she totally forgot about Brad. Her reaction made him extremely happy. He joined her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"So, what do you think?"

"It's so beautiful. I've never seen anything like this before."

"You deserve it Reba, and I'm just happy to be the one to give you this experience." Reba looked around a little longer before helping Brad get the bags into the cabin. Once inside, her excitement only enhanced. The cabin was even more stunning. All of the modern day facilities were in place.

"Alright here's your room Madame." The room was breathtaking. It had a huge canopy bed. A flat screen television was built into the wall. There were double doors, draped with long see through curtains. As she opened the doors, it led to a balcony. The sight was jaw dropping. Tall trees stood in abundance, while small rays of sunshine peaked through the branches. Blue Jays soared through the sky, singing a tune that could only enrich the soul. Reba then went to check out her bathroom. She could have fallen over. There was a huge spacious, Jacuzzi-like tub, with a stand in shower not too far behind. A huge mirror sat on the wall, above the shining marble counter and sink. Even the toilet had it's own beautiful effect.

Brad could see Reba's happiness with everything. Reba approached him with tears about to fill her eyes.

"Brad thank you for all of this. No one has ever given me a gift like this before."

"Don't mention it. I only want you to have the best."

"I am going to love it here."

"Well if we play our cards right, we can make this our secret getaway." He brought her into a passionate kiss. Reba really wanted to go outside and explore the area so she broke the kiss, not wanting to waste anytime.

"How about you get ready, and when your done we can go out." Reba was slightly confused when Brad walked out the room.

"Wait a minute where will you sleep, I don't want to put you out or anything."

"Reba this is your own personal room. My bedroom's on the other side. See you in a few." As he left the room, Reba's heart melted. He gave her a room to herself. Brad had took into consideration that she wasn't ready for intimacy and respected her feelings. Reba knew this weekend would run over smoothly. She quickly got ready and they made their way around the park.

Reba took pictures of everything. Every so often, Brad would ask for the camera and snap a few shots of Reba. Brad even caught a baby bunny. He picked it up and held it gently, so Reba could pet it. She thought it was so cute and didn't want to let go. So Brad wrapped the poor, defenseless animal into his jacket and Reba carried it all the way to the cabin. She named it Fluffy. Reba was going to give the animal to Elizabeth, since Van and Jake hogged Sam. They placed Fluffy in a box and placed it in Reba's room so she could keep an eye on it. After they both rested for a while, exhausted from all the walking, they decided it was time to get dinner going. Surprisingly Brad had food in the kitchen, so Reba decided to cook something special. Brad, even though he can't cook, wanted to help badly. Reba let him hand her stuff. He took the job seriously which Reba thought was cute.

It was funny because they had just as much food on their clothes as they did on their plates. But that didn't bother them. They enjoyed each other's company.

"Reba I am so glad you agreed to come here with me. I have to admit I was almost certain that you would turn me down."

"Well to be honest, I was hesitant after the fact, but I am happy with my decision to come. I've never had an experience like this before."

"Not even with Brock?"

"No, we went on small trips but nothing on this scale. Brock did though."

"Why's that?"

"He's a dentist. And every year a huge convention is held on some tropical paradise. I always wanted to go but Brock told me that I'd be bored and he'd be too busy to spend time with me. And when we finally had kids, my schedule was fully booked with no time to travel."

"Reba I don't mean to get into your business, but what made you fall for him?"

"Sparks. Back when I was in college I was dating a guy named Parker Reynolds. He was everything I wanted and more. He was smart, funny, kind, just a real overachiever. But unfortunately I didn't feel any sparks when we were together. But with Brock I felt wildfires. So I dumped Parker and started dating Brock."

"Do you regret leaving Parker for Brock?"

"Surprisingly no. I mean Brock was a good man in the beginning. He was so into me and only cared about my happiness. We loved each other deeply. But as the years went on, we had kids and he was working more. It seemed like we slowly spent less and less time together. He then had a mid-life crisis. I thought it would pass but it got worse and worse between us. Until finally one day he found happiness with someone else."

"It's amazing how you continued to move on with your life."

"Well I had to. I mean I have kids to raise and I can't stop because things didn't turn out the way I planned. I needed to be strong for my kids and eventually I found myself coping with the reality that had become my life."

"Do you think you'll ever be able to move on completely with your life?"

"Yes. I mean there will always be a part of me that loves Brock as the father of my children and as a person I share a history with. But someone else is quickly taking the love that I once held for him." she said as she placed her hand on his. He smiled to her.

"And who might that be?"

Without saying a word, Reba arose from her chair and walked over towards Brad. While still looking him in the eyes, she sat on his lap, bringing him into a kiss that would soon turn passionate.


	13. TO MY READERS!

A/N: TOO ALL MY READERS

**A/N: TOO ALL MY READERS. I HAVE JUST MOVED INTO MY COLLEGE DORM AND MY INTERNET ISN'T HOOKED UP YET. I WILL POST AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. UNTIL THEN LET YOUR IMAGINATIONS RUN WILD.**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND FOR READING MY WORK.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Why Can't I Be Happy?**

Chapter 13

**WARNING: INTENSE SEXUAL CONTENT…READERS BEWARE!!**

--

Brad slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. He was taken back by her forwardness. But he didn't complain, and soon found himself enjoying it more and more. When Brad noticed it was okay, he lightly licked across Reba's bottom lip. She fulfilled his request and allowed him access to the contents within her mouth. She pulled his head close to hers, deepening the kiss. As time went on, they both became more comfortable with each other; enjoying the increasing sexual tension that filled the air. The sound of pleasure played throughout the cabin. Brad gently and patiently moved his hands up her shirt. He wanted to fell every inch of skin.

When he reached her breasts, Reba pulled away from the kiss and looked into his eyes. Her mind racing at what was about to happen. She was like a virgin all over again. When she didn't move his hands, he saw this as a sign to continue. Brad slowly pushed his hands underneath her bra. When his hands made contact with her breasts, he began massaging them slowly and gently. Soon her eyes closed and her head tilted back. It was becoming increasingly hard to breathe through her nose, so she opened her mouth a bit. The sounds of her moans alone made Brad hard.

With her head tilted back, Brad saw this as an opportunity and passionately began to kiss the middle of her neck. As the intensity increased, he rubbed her breasts more aggressively. Without doing anything, Brad just looked at the effect he had on her. He wanted to see the sexual pleasure he was giving her. As his touch felt better and better, he suddenly stopped. Reba opened her eyes and looked to him, quite confused. He took his hands from up under her shirt and put them back around her waist. He leaned in and kissed her softly. Reba was a bit disappointed. Brad could tell by the look on her face that she didn't like being teased, but he had a good reason.

"Making love isn't something that I take lightly. Making love is about slowly pleasuring the one you love with that of a sexual nature. It's about taking your time and trying to figure out what your partner does and does not like. I already know three of your soft spots and when we finally come together as one, I will know all of them. When I make love to a woman, I want to make it all about her. I won't tell you when it'll happen, but you won't expect a thing because love itself is unexpected. So now that you know my reasoning behind stopping, how about we call it a night and allow yourself to wonder when and where I'll bring the greatest sexual experience you'll ever have."

Reba couldn't say a word. She was stunned by his words. It was then when she realized his devotion towards making her happy and satisfying her in his own way. If Reba didn't know before, she knew now that he loved her. She pulled herself off his lap. He looked at her intensely. Still stunned, she worked up her courage and allowed words to slip from her mouth.

"Umm…I guess I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too." Still kind of in a daze, Reba walked back to her room; quickly shutting it. She leaned her body against the door, letting out a big breath. Though she hated to admit it, she needed a cold shower. She quickly took out her pajamas and ran into the bathroom. She needed to bring herself down from the high that Brad brought her up to.

She let the water run freely over her body; from head to toe. Her mind only on what Brad had said. Reba could only imagine what kind of lover he was. Though she had done it before, Reba felt like an amateur compared to him. After her divorce from Brock, she wondered what it would feel like to be with another man. Whether or not it would feel the same as it did when she was married. Anxiety built within her. The anticipation of making love to Brad was too great. She wondered what it would feel like.

Reba had finally gotten out of the shower. Her pleasure subsided. She had just dried off and put her robe on when she turned around and saw Brad casually leaned against the bathroom door. She jumped at the sight of him. Without saying a word, he took her hand and led her back into her room. Reba knew this was it. They were going to make fierce and passionate love. A love that was foreign to her. She was more than nervous. She wanted to tell him to stop, but her voice was officially lost.

They reached the edge of the bed. Brad still with his eyes fixed on Reba, he sat down while she stood in between his legs. For a moment all he did was look her over. He laughed to himself when he realized that the only thing keeping her naked body from his eyes, was a 100 cotton robe. After looking her over, he looked back deeply into her eyes. He spoke.

"Reba do you love me?"

"Yes." she said softly.

"Do you believe I love you?" she nodded her head, unable to speak anymore.

"Do you trust and freely give yourself to me?" Hesitant at first, she thought for a moment and then gave him the answer he was looking for with nothing more than a slight nod of her head. That was all he needed to know before going any further. Without wasting anytime, he removed his hands from hers and place them on the rope that held the robe together. He never took his eyes off of her because if he saw that she was uncomfortable he would stop. Reba looked away from him, tears beginning to feel her eyes. It was scary being with another man romantically.

"Reba look at me?" she slowly turned her eyes to him. He undid the sash and let the robe fall to the floor. Now she was fully naked and standing in front of him. Still with his eyes fixated on her, Brad leaned in and kissed her belly button. At first the kisses were little sweet pecks, but then they turned into hardcore tongue action all across her stomach. Reba thought her legs would give out at any moment. He pressed her stomach deep into his face, kissing more intently. Reba just held onto his shoulders, digging her nails into him. He stopped his actions and stood up. With his hands on her lower back, he kissed her, bringing his tongue right along with it. Reba felt like this was her first time. As if this feeling she felt, had never been placed upon her body. Before she knew it there positions were switched.

She sat on the edge of the bed, slowly scooting back towards the headboard. Brad crawled right along with her. Reba laid her head on the pillow and stilled her body. She wasn't sure what to do. It felt like she had never done it before. Brad climbed on top of her. He took both her hands and placed them above her head. He could feel her sexual intensity rising. Without doing anything, he just looked at her. He kissed her bottom lip.

"Reba I want you to keep your eyes opened and on me at all times." Reba felt like he was asking her to do the impossible.

"I want you to feel as well as see the things I am going to do to you."

He took one of his hands that held her arms above her head and moved it to her perky nipples. He played around with it some before bringing it fully into his mouth.

"Don't close your eyes."

He then went to the other breast, while still massaging the other swollen nipple.

"Ohhhh God" Reba moaned breathlessly. He removed his hand from the red breast and moved it slowly down her body, finally placing it on her private. He stopped sucking her breast, and lifted himself so his face was directly above his.

"Remember what I said." With that he slowly began massaging her core. Reba wanted to squeeze her eyes shut, but every time she did he would tell her to open them. His strokes became faster and faster. Just when she thought he had stopped, he dipped his middle finger in, dipping it in and out as gently as he could.

"Brad…oh Brad please" he added another finger. But this time he pulled in and out faster. Finding it hard to breath, Reba opened her mouth. Brad pulled his face closer to hers so that his mouth was open right on top of hers, still looking into her eyes. The things he did felt so good. Reba felt like she was on cloud nine. As he fingered her more and more, Reba placed her hand on his wrist. When she did that he suddenly changed his speed, going in and out slower and slower, catching her by surprise. He moved his thumb over her clit and began moving it in circles. He pushed his fingers in and out, once again increasing his speed. His thumb still moving in circles. With her other hand, Reba gripped the sheet. She tilted her head a bit so she could see the things he was doing to her. Reba couldn't believe the reaction her body was giving to his touch. She never knew she could feel this way.

"You like that?" he asked casually but with a hint of sensuality.

"Yes, God Yes."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No please." Her moans became louder and louder. Reba became more comfortable and rocked her hips along his hand. He knew exactly what to do to drive her wild. As she felt herself about to climax, Brad suddenly pulled his hand away. Reba looked at him confused while trying to calm her breathing and her body down. He lifted himself so that he was sitting on his knees in between her legs. Reba lifted up and brought him into a kiss. Her hands trembled as she brought them to the hem of his shirt, lifting it.

Brad cupped her face and kissed her more intensely and aggressively. Reba gripped his bulging chest and caressed his hard and tight abs. Brad pulled away from the kiss and looked at her. Reba knew that it was time for her to move on with her life and let love lead the way. She had to move on past Brock, Reba deserved to be happy and this moment would give her proof that it was time to be in love again. She placed her hands on his pants and slowly unbuttoned and unzipped them. With his help, Reba pulled his pants off and threw them unto the floor.

It was then she realized that her life was about to change, and for once she was happy to let it happen. Reba slowly lied back down on the bed. This was her way of letting Brad know that she was ready and would gladly accept the pleasure he had in store for her. As he lay his body on top of her, Reba placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him off her a bit.

"Brad, it's been a while since I've done this…" she was cut off.

"Don't worry Reba, I'll be gentle." Without further notice, Brad gently and slowly slid his way into her. Reba jumped, startled by his entrance. She took a deep breath and prepared herself. Brad thrust slowly, for he knew it would be uncomfortable for her in the beginning. Reba was slightly in pain but tried to deal with. He went a little faster and the pleasure that she was deprived of soon came back.

As time went on, Brad went faster and faster. He hit just the right spots.

"Brad…oh God…please"

"Reba I love you."

The sexual tension heightened. Reba's moans turned into screams. As Brad felt her body tightened and held both her hands against the head board. Reba thought she would explode. She tried hard to hold back, but now that her hands were pinned down she couldn't grip the sheets for support. Brad went faster and faster. Each move feeling better than the last. All she could do was curl her toes.

"Reba let yourself go. Give yourself to me" Brad whispered in her ear.

Brad slightly changed his position and soon reached Reba's g-spot. Just as she was about to let go, he stopped thrusting and went in and out slowly. Without further notice, he slammed deep into her, causing Reba to lose all control.

"Oh yes. Brad I love you." He went in and out a few more times before climaxing himself and pulling out. They laid skin on skin together. Their bodies damp with sweat. Their breathing erratic. Reba couldn't believe the way her body felt. She was almost positive that she had never felt this sort of sexual pleasure before.

As the stars and the moon shined bright into the night, Reba and Brad laid together lovingly in the bed. No words were spoken, there was no need. The love could be sensed already in the air. So for the rest of the night they slept in each others arms, remembering over and over the moment when they officially became one.


	15. Chapter 14

**Why Can't I Be Happy?**

Chapter 14

--

Van was in the kitchen making a sandwich when Brock walked in.

"Hey Mr. H you alright, you look pretty stressed out."

"I'm fine, I just need to speak with Reba." Brock said as he went into the living room hoping he'd find her in there.

"Well your going to have to wait until Monday morning."

"Why's that?"

"Oh she didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what Van, where the hell is she?" Brock became increasingly frustrated.

"Brad took her up to his cabin for the weekend. They left Friday morning. If you ask me she was extremely excited, if you catch my drift." Van said while arching his eye brows. Brock's mouth fell to the floor. What Van said hit him like a ton of bricks. His anger and jealously was becoming harder and harder for him to contain.

"What did you just say?"

"Brad and Mrs. H went away together." Brock didn't waste anytime and quickly left the house. He practically ran home so he could call Reba to see if she'd answer her cell phone. He wanted to know if the rumor was true. As he ran into the house, Brock leaped to the phone. His fingers trembled as he tried dialing the number. The phone began to ring. About two minutes had passed and Reba hadn't answered the phone. He called three more times but still got no answer. With each call he left slightly angry messages. The last time he called his message was less than friendly.

"Hi, this is Reba Hart. I am not here at the moment so please leave your name and number and I'll be sure to get back with you. Bye."

"Reba this is my third time calling you. Just stop what your doing and pick up the damn phone. I really need to talk to you. My patience is running thin. I suggest you pick up."

Reba and Brad slept peacefully through the night and arose to the morning sunshine. Brad woke up with the beautiful red-head facing him. She looked so peaceful and content. He planted a sweet kiss on her forehead, which caused her to wake up.

"Good morning beautiful." he said while moving a strand of hair away from her face. She could get use to waking up with him in the morning. Reba smiled sheepishly to him, totally happy with the way things were going.

"Good morning. Have you been awake this whole time?"

"I waited for you to fall asleep last night. Eventually I dosed off myself. I woke up a few seconds before waking you. How do you feel this morning?" he smiled seductively to her.

"I feel absolutely fantastic." Reba gave him a big hug before bringing him into a kiss. She truly was feeling fantastic. Her body felt renewed and refreshed. She felt like a new woman to be quite honest. Nothing could spoil this moment.

"Well I'm happy you feel great. How about we get out of bed, get ready and do some more sight seeing." Reba nodded in agreement. As he arose from the bed, Reba tugged at his side, causing him to turn around. Without saying a word, she kissed him. Brad was caught off guard a little.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Brad slowly made his way out the room. Reba looked at him until he was out of sight. She smiled to herself. She couldn't believe how happy she was. Happiness like this was rare to her. Reba hadn't felt this way in a long time.

Reba was about to get out of bed to take a shower when she noticed her cell phone blinking on and off. It meant she had voicemail. Reba looked to see who the calls came from and to her dismay, it was Brock. She wondered why he would call her so many different times. She listened to the voicemails he left. Reba became increasingly frustrated listening to the messages from Brock.

"Reba this is not funny. Now answer the damn phone, we need to talk about our situation. I will not let up on this. Now stop being so damn stubborn."

Reba was in shock at Brock's persistence. She couldn't believe that he would sink to this level, it was just like it had always been. He only thought of his feelings and never considered the harm it would cause to everyone around him. Reba had had enough, she wasn't going to let Brock ruin her romantic weekend with the new man in her life. She turned off her phone and went into the bathroom so she could take a shower.

Reba allowed the warm water to drip down her body. The shower also had a ceiling shower head. She soon allowed the thoughts of Brock to leave her mind, and brought in the new thoughts of Brad. He was so wonderful, so gentle. Reba knew in her heart that he loved her and would do nothing to harm or hurt her. Four years after the divorce, Reba finally found the love that she so longed for. She had officially moved on with her life, and was happy to let it happen.

As Reba became consumed in deep thoughts of Brad, a pair of muscular and tan arms wrapped around her waist. She jumped and turned around, only to find that the arms belonged to the man that had taken her heart. She smiled to him, happy to know that the sight in front of her would no doubt make her happy for a long time.

"Hey I was coming in to check on you and instead found you looking awfully sexy in the shower." he gave her a seductive smile.

"Brad I love you so much. I want us to be like this forever."

"I love you too baby. I promise I will do everything in my power to make us work."

Reba hugged him and kissed him. She happily believed everything he said to be true. They both soaked a while longer in the shower before getting out. They went about the rest of their day, sight-seeing and happy to be around each other. They talked and laughed about everything.

As the weekend came to a close, Reba dreaded going home. For she knew that Brock would bring her an array of problems. She would also miss this time with Brad. Reba loved the thought of waking up to him in the morning, and falling asleep with him at night.

After they made passionate and fierce love their last night alone together, Reba turned to face him. Brad could see the look of dismay in her eyes.

"Reba baby what's wrong?"

"Nothing" she said in a whisper, not able to look him in the eyes. Brad gently placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head so that she made eye contact with him.

"I know when something's wrong with you, so tell me." Though reluctant, Reba finally told Brad what was bothering her.

""Brad I really had a wonderful time with you this weekend and it hurts to think that this is almost over."

"Honey this isn't over. We'll still be together even when this trip is done with. I love you and have no intentions on letting you go. When we get back I promise to make sure we take time out for us. Is that the only thing that bothers you?"

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"It's Brock…I didn't tell you this because I didn't know how you'd react. But a couple days before we came here, he confessed that he was still in love with me. He's been acting really jealous and crazy these last few weeks. I didn't say anything but apparently he's been calling my cell phone non-stop since we've been here, leaving me stupid voicemails."

Brad didn't say a word. Now he knew why Brock had acted so coldly towards him every time he came around. Brad looked at Reba and asked her a bold question.

"Reba do you still love him?" Reba was shocked by his question. She pulled away from him.

"Of course not, not like I love you. I mean he'll always have a place in my heart as the father of my children and a man that I share a twenty year history with, but I am not in love with him."

Brad didn't seem to convinced. This frustrated and confused Reba. She abruptly put her robe on and hopped out of bed.

"Reba don't leave, I just thought…"

"No you didn't think. Okay I love you Brad and that's that. I don't toss that word around lightly. I am over my ex-husband."

"I thought that maybe there were some pinned of feelings that you had for him."

"Well I don't. I care for you and only you. But if you don't trust me, I don't see how this is going to work." Reba's eyes filled with tears. She was about to walk out the door, when Brad grabbed her arm and brought her into a hug. He knew he was wrong for assuming that Reba would ever hurt him the way she had been hurt.

"I'm sorry Reba okay. Your right, I wasn't thinking. I know you love me and I completely trust you. I'm sorry." he kissed her forehead.

"I don't want to lose you Brad. I'm ready to be in love again and not alone."

"I know baby. How about we forget this whole mess and go back to bed. A good night's rest should make things all better." Reba nodded her head in agreement. She climbed back into bed with her back facing Brad. He felt so bad about making her so angry at him. So when he climbed into bed, he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck.

"I love you Reba" he whispered into her ear until she fell asleep, knowing that he meant every word he said.


	16. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys… sorry I haven't added in a while.. I just started college and homework is in abundance. But I will be adding a lot on Friday and Saturday so be looking out.. I have some new cool ideas for the reminder of the parts and even ideas for my next story.. 

Thanks again and you will here from me soon.


	17. Chapter 15

**Why can't I be happy?**

Chapter 15

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reba awoke the next morning, feeling aggravated and annoyed by Brock and his unyielding persistence. Because of him, Brad questioned Reba's loyalty which hurt her to the core. Reba was truly in love with Brad and the thought of their relationship being in jeopardy hurt worse than anything else. But Brock couldn't take all the blame, Brad should have known better. It wasn't fair for him to want Reba to trust him, when his trust in her wasn't as strong as it should be.

Reba felt as if she had come to a crossroad. Old feelings of betrayal and rejection began to roam her mind. She again began questioning if Brad's love was real. Or was it just his way of getting her to sleep with him. Thoughts of her marriage to Brock and his affair filled her mind. Reba was confused. She wondered whether or not she should just end her relationship with Brad before he hurt her or should she trust him with her already fragile heart?

As the sun made itself more present, Reba decided she needed to get a nice shower before heading home. She hoped that the shower would wash away her troubles and take her back to a point when every thing seemed so simple. As she attempted to make her way out of bed, Reba noticed that Brad had his arm securely around her. Reba eased her way out of his grip, making sure not to wake him.

After a while Brad shifted in the bed, feeling a cool breeze where Reba lay. He looked about the room, wondering where she was. Then he heard movements in the bathroom. He could tell that Reba was still upset about last night because she always woke him up after she had woken up. He got himself out of bed and put on his pajama pants that lay sprawled out on the floor.

Reba was wrapping a towel around herself when Brad entered the bathroom. She stopped and looked at him for a moment, only to resume her routine of getting ready. She didn't give a smile or any look of emotion for that matter. Not even a good morning escaped her lips. Brad just wondered what he could say to make her forgive him. He figured actions spoke louder than words. So instead of saying anything he walked behind her, wrapping his arms around her. Though she wouldn't admit it, her heart had melted. She still wouldn't look at him. Brad held onto her, looking at her. God only knew how much he loved this woman. She was every thing he always wanted and he wasn't about to lose her. No words were spoken between the two.

"Reba look at me."

Though reluctant, she slowly looked into the mirror, forever lost in his brown-eyed gaze.

"Reba, I love you more than anything else in this world. You are the best thing that has ever happen to me. I am so sorry about what I said. Baby please don't let this be the end of us because I don't know if I can let you go without a fight."

"Brad, I love you too. But I need to know that you will learn to trust me, just like you want me to trust you. I've put my heart on the line and I need to know that you won't break it. I need you to prove to me that you won't hurt me," as she ended her sentence, her voice started to slightly break-up. Brad turned her around so that she faced him. He looked deep into her blue-eyes. He could see forever in her eyes. He could see her innocence, vulnerability, pain, and longing. At that very moment, Brad realized that this woman that stood before him was one in a million. He couldn't let her get away, because a woman like this was rare.

Without saying any words, he gently kissed her. Reba was confused but found herself falling into the kiss more and more. After the kiss broke, Reba looked deeply at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Showing you the love I have for you."

With that said, he removed the towel that covered her body and placed her on the bathroom sink counter. He soon took off his pajama pants and approached her. Reba could see in his eyes; love, lust, desire and passion. All the things she ever wanted in a man. Brad slowly thrust into her. Their bodies moved in perfect harmony with each other. Reba could feel his love for her so strongly. The way he looked at her and touched her proved his devotion. Nothing else matter, because for them, they were the only two people in the world.

His touch was so gentle and soft. Both of them engulfed in the passion that each body gave the other. Both of them taking their time to feel the other, not wanting to miss an inch. As they approached their climax in unison, they both looked into each others eyes, seeing only the things they've ever wanted and longed for. As the pleasure subsided, they both just lay in each others embrace, not caring about anything except for this moment. At this moment, they both realized that they both held the key to each others heart and were happy to let it happen.

The ride back from their romantic weekend was a silent one. No words were needed because they took this time to soak in the love that they had for each other. When they finally made it to Reba's house, they brought her things into the house, happy to just be together. It was as if they had a mystical and spiritual understanding. Neither of them had ever felt this way before. Reba and Brad had brought all of her things and were standing in each others embrace, smiling at each other.

"Do you feel better?" Brad asked.

"Yes sweetheart. I was just being insecure but I now know that I have no reason to feel insecure because I know you love me." Reba said confidently.

"Don't ever forget that either. You're my every thing Reba and if you ever need to be reminded of that just think about this weekend we spent together."

"Okay."

"I have to get going and prepare for the week. I'll call you later tonight."

"Alright, have a great week and I will talk to you later." They gave each other a simple, yet passionate kiss.

As Reba closed the door she couldn't help smiling to herself. They had spent a whole weekend together but she started missing him already. As she turned around she jumped ten feet in the air.

"Oh my gosh Cheyenne. Why didn't you tell me you were standing behind me?"

"Forget that, tell me every thing."

Reba should have saw this coming. So she walked over and plopped down on the couch, preparing herself for the thousands of questions Cheyenne would have.

"Cheyenne I had a wonderful weekend with Brad. He really showed me what it feels like to be in love."

"Oh Mom this is great. So you guys are in love with each other?"

"Yes we are. You know I never thought in a million years I could feel or would feel love for another man. But I guess I've been proven wrong."

Cheyenne was on the verge of tears hearing the way her mom talk about Brad.

"I'm so happy for you. Its been so long that I used to pray that you find someone and now you have."

"Thanks Cheyenne. So what's been going on around here since I've been away?"

"Well its been pretty interesting. Dad and Barbra Jean have been falling by the waist side."

It was then Reba remembered all the messages that Brock had left on her cell phone.

"What happened?" she asked curiously.

"Apparently they've been pretty strained since the dinner a week ago. Dad has been like a ticking time bomb. Barbra Jean hasn't been her usual goofy self."

"Has your father said anything about me?" Reba hesitated when asking this question. She didn't want Cheyenne to know about the tension between her and Brock.

"Actually he did ask about you. Van said he nearly freaked out when he found out you went with Brad for the weekend. I don't know mom, I think you need to have a talk with him."

"Cheyenne I don't think I should get in the middle of this."

"Well you seem to be the one he goes to when things are going wrong."

Reba just looked at her daughter. Cheyenne didn't know that Reba was the reason behind Brock's odd demeanor lately. Reba just hoped that the drama would soon pass and everyone could get on with their lives.

"Cheyenne all we can do is just hope that every thing works itself out."

"Yeah I guess your right. I better get going, Elizabeth is over her friend Mindy's house."

"Alright, see you later sweetheart."

Some time had passed and Reba was in the kitchen making herself a snack when Barbra Jean walked through the door. She didn't seem like her normal self. Reba saw a look of distress and a hint of anger in her eyes.

"Reba I need you to end this."

"End what Barbra Jean?"

"This thing going on between you and Brock. I want you to stay the hell away from my husband." Barbra Jean's temper began to rise. Reba was becoming upset too. How dare this woman talk to her like she had done something wrong.

"First of all I've done nothing to you or Brock. I don't know what you think is going on between us but I can assure you that there is nothing."

"Yeah right Reba. Every time my husband is stressed or angry about something you seem to be the reason for it. Look I know you've had a hard time getting over Brock but you need to quit these mind games and realize that he is my husband now, not yours."

Reba's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe what Barbra Jean just said. Before Reba could calm herself she had already began slamming back at Barbra Jean.

"Who the hell do you think you are? If it hadn't been for you, my marriage would not have been destroyed. You walk around here as if your so Godly and Christian-like when in reality your nothing more than an adulterous. I had the down right decency to allow you in my life and my children's lives. He was my husband and best friend for twenty years before you came along. So don't you dare accuse me of cheating with Brock."

"Reba get over it. Your marriage was over before I came along. Brock was unhappy and when he met me I gave him the happiness that he longed for. But that doesn't give you the right to try and destroy my marriage."

"Why would I waste my time trying to destroy your marriage. And for your information Brock and I were attempting to work on our marriage when you came skipping along. Just like I told Brock, I am over him. I will always feel love towards him because believe it or not he was happy in the earlier years of our marriage. But I've found someone new and I love him with all my heart and soul. So if you want to wear yourself out thinking me and Brock are fooling around, then go right on ahead. Because I love Brad and I care what he thinks about me, not you or Brock. Now I've said this to you over a million times but this time I'm serious, get out of my house."

Reba looked at Barbra Jean with much intensity in her eyes. Even after every thing that happened, Reba never truly confronted Barbra Jean. Barbra Jean was a bit shocked by Reba. She could tell that her love for Brad was real and that the only person she should be confronting was Brock. But she was so hung up on him leaving her that she allowed herself to believe that Reba was the evil one in this situation, when she knew fully well that Reba was not at fault.

The two women stared at each other. Barbra Jean turned around walked out the door. Once gone, Reba couldn't believe that this exchange had taken place. But she wouldn't allow herself to become consumed in this drama. She had a new life now and she wasn't going to let anyone take her new found happiness away from her.


	18. Chapter 16

**Why can't I be happy?**

Chapter 16

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Barbra Jean angrily walked back to her now unstable home. She was in a frantic and confused state of mind. She knew that confronting Reba wasn't a good idea since Reba wasn't the one who caused all this mess. But her fear of being alone wouldn't allow her to think logically about this situation. Her only main concern was keeping Brock from leaving her. She couldn't or wouldn't allow her marriage to fall apart. Though the way they got together wasn't exactly a fairytale, Barbra Jean knew in her heart that Brock was the only man for her.

As she approached her house, Barbra Jean noticed Brock's car in the driveway. At this moment, Barbra Jean told herself that she would do all in her power to keep her marriage going strong. Once inside, Brock acknowledged her with nothing more than a slight head nod and then went back to his beer and sports. Whenever these two were even in the same area, the tension could be sensed miles away. Barbra Jean swallowed her pride and hurt feelings and approached her husband. She sat beside him placing her hand on his chest, slowly and sensually caressing him.

"Barbra Jean, what are you doing?" Brock asked a little annoyed. Barbra Jean just kept reminding herself that she had to do every and any thing to keep him home.

"Brock honey, I don't want to fight anymore. Can't we just go back to the way we used to be before Re…" Barbra Jean stopped herself before finishing her statement. She knew that if she brought Reba into the situation, Brock would flip out and her plan would be ruined.

"Barbra Jean can we not get into this again. I just want to drink my beer and watch the football game." Brock had just shunned his wife, so caught up in himself that he didn't realize she was trying her damned hardest to make things work.

"I think getting our marriage back on track is more important than some stupid game. Brock I'm trying to fix our problems but your so selfish that you can't see that." Barbra Jean said, becoming more angrier by the second.

"What problems are you talking about?"

"You can't be serious. Brock, I'm talking about our constant fighting. I'm talking about how every since Reba started dating Brad you've become a totally different person."

"You don't know what your talking about, I don't give a damn about Reba and Brad."

"Well you sure as hell could have fooled me. Whenever someone mentions their names you freak out. Now I know she's your ex-wife and its normal for you to be jealous, but I think this is a bit extreme."

"My behavior has nothing to do with Brad or Reba."

"Then what is it, our you depressed again? Are you still unhappy with your life?"

"I don't know, okay. I don't know why I'm feeling all this anger and rage, if I could control it I would but, I can't. I just can't." Brock said, feeling defeated.

"Then talk to me honey. I love you so much and if something is bothering then you need to confide in me, your wife. Please Brock." Barbra Jean pleaded with him. But Brock was too stubborn to admit the truth so he did what he always did, ran away from the problem.

"Barbra Jean I just need sometime to myself, so I can figure things out." With that said he walked out the door, leaving his tired and distressed wife to stand alone while he once again avoided the truth.

Barbra Jean couldn't believe that her life had been turned upside down. With no hope left she plopped down on the couch and buried her face in tears, praying that this nightmare would end.

It wasn't until the middle of the night when Brock finally made his way back home. Barbra Jean had stayed awake, waiting for him to return. When he did, she pretended to be asleep. As he climbed into bed, both of them felt out of place. Barbra Jean felt like a stranger had hopped into bed with her. Brock couldn't help feeling like he should be falling asleep with Reba by his side, not Barbra Jean. Once Brock settled into bed and turned the light off, Barbra Jean tried to make another effort towards bringing them together.

"I love you, Brock" she said silently but loud enough for him to hear. Barbra Jean's heart broke into a million pieces when he didn't repeat the three little words to her. Though she hated to admit it, her marriage was truly over and there was nothing she could do about it. But the question remained, does she stay in a loveless marriage or cut her losses and move on with her life?

As days went by nothing had changed, the tension between the Hart family remained the same. No one had a clue as to how they could fix the problems that were arising. Cheyenne and Van would talk amongst themselves about every thing that was taking place. Kyra knew there were major problems, but chose to ignore and avoid them. Jake knew something wasn't right but was too young to grasp what was going on. As for Reba, she could careless when it came to Brock and Barbra Jean. Selfish it may be but she had finally found her happiness and for once she wasn't going to let drama come between her and Brad. But Reba's refusal to deal with this problem would only last for so long. Brock was determined to get her back, not even thinking of his own marriage to Barbra Jean.

Brad had come over to Reba's house during his lunch break. She had surprised him with a romantic lunch and Brad knew he couldn't resist seeing his redhead fire cracker. Reba was sitting on his lap, enjoying his time and company when to her dismay Brock came walking through the door. Reba just looked at him, not getting up from Brad's lap. Brad held her onto him a little tighter for moral support, as a sign to let her know that she had him by her side. But before Reba could say anything, Brad had already spoken up, catching her by surprise.

"Is there something I can help you with Brock?" Brad said, taking on the role as the man of the house. Both Brock and Reba were taken back by the authority that he took. Reba, though surprised, had felt like for the first time someone was fighting for her side.

"Actually I need to talk with Reba," Brock said, attempting to bring some authority to his voice. Brad just looked at him and then gently pulled Reba off of him so that they were both standing. As if he were protecting her, Brad stepped in front of her.

"Well I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to talk to you."

"Reba doesn't need you to stick up for her. She has a mind of her own, if she doesn't want to talk then she can tell me herself. Otherwise you can stay the hell out of this."

"If you have something to say then just say it…"

"Brad, it's okay…" Reba tried to intervene.

"No Reba it isn't okay. This man is trying every thing in his power to break us up and see you unhappy. Now Brock you listen to me, I've held my tongue long enough. Reba and I are together and I have no intentions of letting you or anyone else messing this up for us. I love this woman and were going to be together whether you like it or not. You had your chance and you blew, now you must live with your mistake."

"Go straight to hell, alright. You don't love her like I do. Reba and I were married for twenty years and we have three children together. Nothing can compare to what we had."

"Yeah your right it doesn't compare, but at least this time I won't be dumb enough to leave her."

"Oh please you don't even know the story of what happened between us."

"I know exactly what happened. You had the perfect wife and family but you were to shit faced to see it. You thought only of yourself and what you didn't have versus what you did. Now when you see she's finally happy with someone else, you all of a sudden realize that you still love her."

"How about you take a hike pal?" Brock said, his anger increasing by the minute.

"Why don't you make me." Brad said, his temper equally escalating. Both men launched towards each other. Reba screamed for the two men to stop. Finally having enough, Reba ran to Brad and grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

"Brad please just stop, okay let me handle this."

Reba then turned her angry look to Brock.

"Brock, I want you to leave my house and never return. I am threw with you and your trouble. If I catch you on my property I will have you arrested for trespassing. Now you get the hell away from me and my house." Reba had a look of hate and animosity in her eyes.

"Reba please…"

"Out!" she screamed at him. With that said Brock threw his hands up in defeat and walked out the door, realizing that any chance he had with Reba was long gone.

Reba turned around and leaned her body into Brad's embrace, crying. For the life of her, she never thought that she and Brock would end up this way. It hurt her to do it but she had to for the sake of her love with Brad and the overall well being of the family. After hearing the last of the commotion, Cheyenne, Van and Kyra entered the kitchen.

"Mom what's going on?" Cheyenne asked, really concerned. Reba was so emotionally distraught that she couldn't talk. Brad knew she didn't have the strength to answer any questions so he spoke on her behalf.

"Guys your mother is having a hard time right now. When she feels better she'll let you know what's going on."

Brad walked Reba upstairs to her bedroom, never letting her out of his embrace. The kids stood in the kitchen dumbfounded and confused.

"Brad can we go to your house, I just really need to get away from here." Reba asked through her tears. His heart went out to her.

"Of course, honey. Why don't you go tell your kids, I'll be in the car waiting." he said soothingly.

Before heading downstairs, Reba wiped her face of any remaining tears. Brad had made his way to the car while Reba made her to towards the kitchen. Once she made it, all of the kids just looked at her, confused and concerned.

"Mrs. H what's going on here?" Van asked.

"Your father and Brad got into a fight. I don't want to go into too many details right now because I'll just get upset all over again. So to calm down I'm going over to Brad's house. If you get hungry use my credit card and you can reach me on my cell phone if need be. I love you all and I promise I will explain every thing when I get back."

They all nodded their heads in unison. Before Reba turned to leave, Kyra ran and hugged her mother, Van and Cheyenne soon followed after her. Reba kissed each of them and then made her way towards the door.


	19. Chapter 17

**Why can't I be happy?**

Chapter 17

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The car ride to Brad's house was a silent and somber one. Reba was filled with so many mixed emotions. Though her marriage with Brock didn't last, she always knew in her heart that he would always in some way be apart of her life, not only because of the kids but their friendship. As time progressed after the divorce, Reba and Brock were still able to rekindle their lifelong friendship. Now he would be completely out of her life. Reba wondered if she had done the right thing by telling him to go away forever.

For Reba, the process of getting rid of the love and devotion she felt for Brock was a hard task. There were times when she would see him and want to grab him by his collar and kiss him with all her strength and passion. But these thoughts would quickly bury themselves when the one thing standing in her way came walking in her life, Barbra Jean. Reba had worked endlessly at removing those old feelings. But when Brock told her that he still loved her, she couldn't help wanting to be happy about that but it was wrong, for so many reasons. She wasn't happy in a sense that she would want to get back with him, but happy that he didn't write off every thing he felt for her when they were together.

Reba was with Brad now and she was completely sure that he was the one for her, it just took twenty years to find him. But even if Reba had acted on impulse and taken Brock back, what would happen to Barbra Jean and Henry? How would the kids react? It wouldn't have been right because every one would get hurt in the process, the kids, Brock, Reba, and Barbra Jean. Reba couldn't have that on her conscious, destroying a marriage. It seemed like her whole world was again turning upside down. But it was comforting having Brad and the support of her children by her side. But as for Brock and Barbra Jean, Reba wasn't sure about what she should do with those two. She wondered whether she should just ban them out her life or try to reconcile the situation.

Finally they had made it to Brad's place. Hand in hand they walk into his house. Reba was still upset and didn't really want to talk about what had happened.

"Honey, you want to talk about it?" Brad asked.

"Not right now. Honestly I just want to lie down and rest my head for a while."

"Alright sweetheart."

Brad walked her up to his bedroom. Reba quickly made herself comfortable in Brad's big, king size bed. Brad gave her a sweet kiss on the forehead and was on his way out the bedroom when Reba softly grabbed his hand. He looked down to her.

"Brad, please don't go. Lay with me," she said while looking up tenderly at him with her irresistible blue eyes. Brad smiled downed at her and slowly made his way into bed, wrapping her up in all his love and charm. Together they slept, trying to calm their nerves.

It was around midnight when Brock came walking through his house. Lights were off and silence could be heard in every room. Brock walked into his dark bedroom, not noticing Barbra Jean sitting straight up in bed, looking at him. Once the lights were turned on, he was startled to see his wife wide awake. Before he could say anything, Barbra Jean beat him to the punch.

"Your still in love with her aren't you?" she asked calmly.

"What?"

"Brock don't play dumb with me, I know your still in love with her."

"Barbra Jean, what and who are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Reba, Brock. I've finally figured out why you've been acting so damn crazy."

"You don't know what your talking about."

"I do too know what I'm talking about. You are still in love with your ex-wife, Brock. I mean I guess its my fault, I should've known this all along. The way you too interact with each other isn't common amongst other divorced couples."

"Barbra Jean I can explain…" he was cut off.

" Don't bother Brock because I already know what your going to say, so save it. Brock I love you with all my heart and soul, but I can't compete with Reba and I don't intend to."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you have to make a choice. I can't keep living this way, hoping and praying that you won't leave me. I have been nothing but a good wife to you. I'm not going to just sit around here and wait for you to give me what you think I should have, Henry and I deserve better than that."

"What do you want me to do?"

For just a moment Barbra Jean just stared at him. Finally getting out of bed she slowly made her way towards him. Standing before him calmly, she softly spoke up.

"Look me in my face and tell me your in love with me."

A stunned Brock looked at his wife for just a moment and then slowly turned his gaze to the floor. He couldn't bring himself to say it because it was true, he wasn't in love with her.

Barbra Jean bit her bottom lip as she held back tears. Gathering up all her strength she spoke up.

"Well I guess I got my answer."

"Barbra Jean I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you or Henry."

Barbra Jean just nodded her head, wanting to scream to the heavens. She made her way towards the door, before opening it she turned around and said one last thing.

"Brock, Reba's happy with Brad. If you love her like you say you do, then let her be happy with the man she loves."

With that she walked out the room and her marriage. Brock stood in place, not knowing what to do next. His heart ached for so many different reasons. On one hand he hated himself for hurting Barbra Jean and on the other he was losing his forever love, Reba. It was at that moment when all of his mistakes came to the surface for him to see. He had sacrificed every thing to fulfill his moments of loneliness and his need to fill like a man.

Brock slowly sat at the end of the bed and for the first time, cried because the realization of what had become of his life was too great. For as long as he could remember, when the going got tough he ran away from the problem. But not this time, this time he would have to face and deal with this situation.

Brad was twirling a piece of Reba's hair when she had woken up. It wasn't until she looked out the window and noticed it was dark outside.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked sheepishly.

"A few hours. You looked peaceful so I let you sleep until you decided to wake up."

"Thank you honey."

"So are you feeling a little better about today?"

"No not really. I just can't believe its come to this. Even though Brock and I are divorced, our friendship has always came out on top. How are my kids going to feel when they realize Brock and I aren't even talking to each other anymore? I just wish this would all go away."

"Reba a problem like this will never go away until you sit down and handle it. Maybe after a while Brock will come to his senses and every thing will be just fine."

"I don't know Brad, for once I want my life to be drama free. I'm sorry for bringing you into this."

"Honey you don't have to apologize for anything. I'm involved because I want to protect you. I love you and I'm not going let anyone come between us."

"I love you so much. I just hope all of this chaos is driving you away from me."

"Not to be funny Reba but your stuck with me for a long time." Reba couldn't help laughing at Brad's statement.

"Now that's the smile that gets my heart pumping," he said while he kissing her softly.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm starving."

"Well how about I go downstairs and order pizza."

Reba nodded her head in agreement. Once Brad was gone, she made her way into the bathroom so she could freshen up a bit. As she fumbled with her hair, she noticed something. She slowly removed her left hand from her hair, bringing it in front of her face. There was a twenty-four carat marquise diamond on her ring finger. Reba's mind was spinning with confusion. Her breathing became slightly heavier. As she turned around she was stopped, there stood Brad in the doorway.

"Brad what's going on?"

He walked closer towards Reba, gently taking her hands into his. Still looking in her eyes, he kneeled down on one knee. Reba was utterly speechless.

"Reba I know this isn't the perfect timing to do this considering every thing that's going on. But I can't go another day without being able to call you my wife. I love you in my heart, I love you in my mind and I love you in my soul. I know you've been hurt in the past, but I swear on my life I will never do anything to hurt or harm you. You mean the world to me and it would be an honor to call you Mrs. Brad MacIntosh. Reba Hart, will you marry me?"

Reba was taken back by this man. She never thought that this would happen again, marrying someone. She was moved to tears. She had been waiting for that moment when she could truly say she had moved on and now she could. Every thing he'd said was so heart felt and true. The look in his eyes proved that to her. She loved this man and would be happy to spend the rest of her life with him.

"Yes Brad, I will marry you."

With tears and joy in his face he jumped up and embraced his new fiancé, kissing her with all his might. They held onto each other, soaking up the incredulous moment.


	20. Chapter 18

**Why can't I be happy?**

Chapter 18

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After losing practically every thing, Brock became overwhelmed with pain, shame and guilt. His incessant need to have more had finally caught up with him. Now he lay in an empty house, alone. He'd spent years trying to find the thing that would make him happy, only to find himself lonely and guilt-stricken. The irony came when he realized that his happiness had been staring him in the face all along. Reba was his true happiness. Long ago, Brock had convinced himself that divorcing Reba would give him the contentment he needed, only to find out years later that Reba was the peace and contentment. She was his light, his soul, his every thing. And now he watched as Reba became the love of someone else's life.

Brock wondered what he would do with himself now. How was he suppose to go on with his life, when his life was Reba. Tears slowly rolled down his cheeks. God only knew that had he the chance Brock would turn the hands of time and get his life back. Brock felt like this was the end for him and had no reason to go on.

As he sat on the floor, he picked up the gun that he had been slowly caressing. With shaky hands, he brought the gun to his head, hoping to end all his pain and misery. Just as he was working up his nerve to pull the trigger, Barbra Jean walked through the door…

After staying the night with Brad, Reba had made her way back home. She was both excited and nervous about telling the kids of her news. Before she opened the front door, Reba turned to Brad.

"Honey, you'll be fine. We'll just go in and tell them our news." Brad said reassuringly.

"I'm just nervous. I mean my kids have only seen me with Brock and now to find out that I'm remarrying is going to be a shock. I just hope they can accept it."

"Reba your family loves you and they want you to be happy. I'll be right by your side for support. Don't worry."

They gave each other a quick peck before entering the living room. Luckily all her kids just happened to be watching television and lounging around. Reba and Brad slowly approached them.

"Hey mom and Brad. What's up?" Cheyenne asked.

"Well guys we have something to tell you."

Van turned off the television and all of their attention was focused on the two adults. Reba's anxiety and nervousness came back in one flash. Brad could tell by how her shoulders tensed up, so he gently held her hand.

"I don't how you guys are going to take this but Brad asked me to marry him and I said yes."

The room was silent. The silence was killing Reba, she tried her hardest to read the expressions on their faces but she came up blank. Finally with tears in her eyes, Kyra approached her mother.

"Mom, I'm so happy for you and I hope that you guys have a wonderful life together."

With that said Kyra embraced her mother. Reba couldn't help crying herself. She held onto her daughter so tight, thanking God that her child accepted her decision to remarry. Slowly and tearfully the rest of the family joined in on the group hug. Even Brad was overcome with emotions. After a while they broke apart and talked more about the wedding.

"Yes! Now I will finally have a dog." Jake said, referring to Brad's dog.

"Wow mom I can't believe this is actually happening. I'm so happy for you two." Cheyenne gushed.

"Thanks Cheyenne. I love your mother so much and the thought of being with her forever makes me love her that much more."

"Well mom we have to start planning the wedding. Oh I'm so excited." Cheyenne said.

Reba laughed at her kids, really surprised at their acceptance and approval of Brad. Nothing could make her happier than now. They'd gotten so overjoyed that Brad took them all out to dinner that night.

Barbra Jean ran to Brock and slapped the gun out his hand. She kneeled down to his level and cradled him as he cried mercilessly into her chest. Though she was still heart broken she couldn't help feeling bad for him.

"Brock what do you think your doing?"

"Barbra Jean I don't want to live anymore. I've lost every thing and I've hurt everyone around me. I have nothing."

"How can you say that? You have four wonderful kids who love you more than anything."

"They don't need me."

"Yes they do Brock, they'll always need you."

"I'm just tired of hurting every one Barbra Jean. I just want them to be happy."

"Killing yourself wouldn't make them happy Brock, it would crush them more than anything else."

"What am I suppose to do now?"

"Stop running. Deal with these problems you are having. It's about time you grew up Brock and stop thinking the world owes you something. For once be satisfied with yourself and your life."

"I love her so much Barbra Jean. I can't see myself without her."

Though it hurt Barbra Jean to hear this, she couldn't deny that he was always in love with Reba. He never stopped.

"Brock I know you love her. But like I said before if you love her like you say then let her be happy. For so long Reba has had to deal with the pain of a divorce, a pregnant teenager and our affair. Don't you think its time for her to have some kind of joy in her life. Its only fair."

"I know. But when I think of her happiness, I see my face not Brad's. I know its selfish but I can't help it."

"You have to let her go, it's the only way. Maybe its for the best that your not in a relationship for a while. Now you can use this time to find out who you truly are and give God a chance to show his love for you."

"Barbra Jean why are you being so nice to me after all the trouble I've caused you."

"Because I know your having a hard time right now. And I also feel like I'm the cause for all of this. Brock I am the reason why you aren't with Reba now and I can't help hating myself for it. Though I hate to admit it, we made a big mistake when we got together."

"I guess were both in the same boat when it comes to picking up the pieces."

"Yeah I guess so."

They were silent for just a moment.

"Well I should get going, I wanted to come over and give you these," she said while handing divorce papers.

Brock took them and stared down at his hands. Once again he was getting divorced. Taking a deep breath, he signed them and handed them back to Barbra Jean. Before walking out the door she turned to Brock.

"Brock I know this is hard but try to get on with the rest of your life, for the sake of your children if nothing else."

Once gone, Barbra Jean made her way to Reba's house. She had to apologize to her for the last time they had seen each other. Nervously she knocked on the door. As she heard someone coming towards the door she took a deep breath and prepared herself. Brad answered. He didn't know what to say because he didn't want anything to upset Reba again.

"Hi Brad, can I please speak with Reba?"

"Uh yeah. Come on in, she's upstairs I'll go get her."

Before he could reach the step Reba was already coming down the stairs.

"Honey who is it…" she stopped mid sentence, noticing Barbra Jean.

Reba slowly descended the stairs, still focusing her attention on Barbra Jean. Brad thought he noticed Reba tensing up. Reba looked at him for a moment before turning back to the other woman.

"Brad could you give me a minute." He nodded in agreement and went back upstairs to Reba's room.

"Barbra Jean what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to apologize. I was so wrong for saying those horrible things to you. I should have known that you would never hurt me like I hurt you. Reba I've been so scared of Brock leaving me that I took my frustration and anger out on you. You're the only friend I've ever had and I hope you can find it in your heart to someday forgive me."

"Barbra Jean, for a long time I've hated you for having an affair with Brock. But I've come to realize that I shouldn't judge you for what happened. I should appreciate your kindness that you've shown me these four years and the kindness and care you've shown my children. But you have to trust me when I say I would never hurt you like that. And yes, I forgive you."

"Thank-you Reba. I don't deserve your friendship after all I've done. I also want to let you know that Brock and I are getting divorced."

Reba's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe what Barbra Jean said.

"Barbra Jean why are you two getting divorced?"

"Reba, Brock doesn't love me and he never will. His heart belongs to someone else."

"I'm so sorry." Reba said.

"It's not your fault. I guess deep down I always knew he'd never get over you."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Just promise me that you'll be my friend forever."

"Not a problem. Well I have some news of my own, Brad and I are getting married."

"Oh my gosh Reba that's wonderful. You deserve it more than anyone I know. You really love him don't you?"

"More than anything." Reba said with a gleam in her eyes.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat but I need to pick up Henry from the baby-sitters."

As she opened the door to leave, Reba called out to her.

"Barbra Jean, will we ever see you again?"

"Yeah, but for right now Henry and I need some time to get on our feet and start our life. Goodbye Reba."

"Goodbye Barbra Jean."

And just like that Reba watched as Barbra Jean left, knowing in her heart she may never see her again.

Three months had passed and it was time for Brad and Reba to make their relationship official. Reba, Cheyenne and Kyra helped to plan everything alongside the wedding planner that Brad hired. They hadn't talked to Brock or Barbra Jean within the three months that had passed. Even Reba had to admit she missed them barging into her house whenever they felt like it.

Reba looked herself over in the mirror, loving the sight before her. She was simply stunning in her wedding dress. It was a halter dress with crystal beads embedded in a design all over the dress. The back of the dress stopped just above the small of her back with a long trail to follow. Her hair pulled into a messy up-do, with rhinestones going throughout the front of her hair. As Reba stared into the mirror, a knock came at the door. She nonchalantly told whoever it was to come in.

The person came in, closing the door. When Reba caught sight of the face, she quickly turned around, lost for words. For a moment Brock and Reba just stared at each other. Brock couldn't believe how gorgeous she looked. It nearly brought him to tears. Neither one of them knew what to say to each other. Brock made the first move.

"Reba let me start off by saying you look so stunning."

"Thank-you Brock."

"I know your wondering why I'm here, so I'm just going to come out and say it. I'm sorry for every thing. I'm sorry for the divorce, the affair and any other time I've ever caused you pain. I'm not here to start any trouble or ask you to give me a second chance. These last three months have showed me some things. Things I've never thought about before. Whether you like it or not, I will always love you and I don't think I'll ever stop."

"Brock…"

"No please let me finish. For years I've been searching for happiness and I've realized that you are my happiness. All this time I've wondered what was missing from my life and I now know that its you. I didn't appreciate you Reba and now I am paying the ultimate price for it. You use to tell me that God has the power to show you who's God and I know that now. Reba, apart of loving you is wanting you to be happy and if that means you marrying Brad then so be it. You deserve to be with someone who will love you and adore you forever."

"Brock, I will always love you and I will never forget what we had. You'll always have a place in my heart. Brad makes me happy and I know without him even saying it that he loves me. No matter what happens, you will always be my best friend."

"I know you love him, I can see it in your eyes."

Without any hesitation they both embraced each other in a sweet hug. As they pulled apart, Cheyenne came in, telling her mother that it was time to walk down the aisle. Reba walked towards the double doors that lead into the church.

"Reba, I love you."

"I love you too."

As the music began, Reba walked down the aisle to her new life. She was nervous as hell but seeing Brad's face at the alter relaxed her tremendously. Brock sat in the way back, not wanting to get in the way.

"You be happy Reba," he said silently to himself. He didn't stay for the reception, instead he went home and continued on his path of self discovery.

After the honeymoon, Reba decided to move into Brad's home, taking Jake and Kyra with her. She left the house to Van and Cheyenne.

After years of longing and loneliness, she had finally found her happily ever after.

FIN!!

I would like to thank every one who read and reviewed my story. I enjoyed writing it and I nearly almost cried myself while writing it. Be sure look out for my other story Another Chance At Happiness, I start school in a while so I won't update regularly but when I can.

Much love.


End file.
